The Silenced Heart
by yaoifan124
Summary: Zoro POV. For being a slave for so long, he escapes out and to freedom. Though... the city is a little different than before. What happens when a happy-go brunette takes him in? What's with the silence? What happened to him? Will he adapt? -Rated M, ZoLu
1. Prologue

**Franky: Oi! Kira-sis! What is this?**

**Kira: A new story!**

**Franky: ... you have about four up already!**

**Kira: ... i know. I actually put this up to see if anyone wanted me to continue this.**

**Franky: I see... Well i hope they enjoy it.  
**

* * *

**The Silenced Heart**

**Prologue**

___April 16, 1993___

_The city was in silence as the sun had not peeked up from the horizon yet. Everyone slept soundly as they were getting all the sleep in they needed for today's activities. Birds even still slept through this sleepy town. Not a peep was heard except the occasional snore or sleep talk every now and then. Everyone slept on nice soft, warm beds as they dreamed sweet dreams that scared away the nightmares for they didn't have any. Most houses on the inside were clean and spotless as some had children with dirty rooms, though they probably had to clean them soon. _

_Mothers were soon to wake and make breakfast for the family. Fathers were soon to get up and head out for work. Kids slept until they had to head for school. Teens above the age of sixteen were considered adults and were out of school, prier to this city. Grown adults had work to attend to unless it was their day off._

_Many shops were still closed for another thirty minutes or so. The shop keepers had houses in their shop, or vice-versa. Most had houses built behind their shop or by their shop, but some had a room upstairs as their house. The family members usually had tradition to keep the family business, like the well-known restaurant on eighteenth street known as the Baratie that is owned by the chef Zeff. Or the Mango-Tango Shop on ninth street that is owned by Bellereme. And even the Shoot-Out that is owned by Yasopp. Every passes everything done through generations._

_Besides this sleepy city, on the out skirts of the city was farms. Especially one special farm that held many little taverns. In these little taverns were little or big bodies moving a bout. There was no time to sleep for them. They had been awoken by their owner and forced to working out on the fields or in the houses, maybe even do laundry. Some had nothing to do and some were getting ready to be sold off. If you haven't guessed it then I'll tell you. This shitty place is no home you want to live in. No love is shown here. No courtesy. And no respect. You are treated like a pile of shit laying on the ground._

_Kids moaned and groaned as they did hard labor all day or half of the day. Mostly the older kids, teens, had the worst yet. We plowed, planted, harvested, cleaned, and were sold. This was punishment, this was torture, this was pain. You worked hard to get sold off. No one to save you. No one to hold you when you cry. No one to trust. No way to get away. No way to escape. And no way of getting respect._

_Your respect was gone, no cared what you cared about. They probably didn't even care what they, themselves, cared about. All knowledge was lost and replaced with muscles for work. Some got educations when they first became one of us. Some learn it when they get a new owner. Some just stay the way they are._

_Though it doesn't matter. They buy you mostly for body and power. Anything else you had you better show if you don't want to get sold. This lot of us would stay on the farm longer as the others were taken away and sold to new owners._

_Besides any of that, all I need to know is, don't trust no one. Don't trust the owner. And don't trust new masters._

_This is what is like being a slave._

…

_That is the way I see and live life as a slave._

_

* * *

_**Kira: So? So? How was that for a beginning? Huh? I want you guys to review and tell me if you want me to continue!**

**Franky: We will be awaiting... since i'm guessing Kira-sis wants me to help host**

**Kira: Bingo!**

**Franky: Haha! Thanks, Kira-sis. It feels great to be a host!**

**Kira: shishi, well everyone review! I will be awaiting!**

**Franky: Until again, my bro's and sis's! Bye!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Kira: You know what... i thought i try something for this story...**

**Franky: What is that, Kira-sis?**

**Kira: i think i might respond to review's here!**

**Franky: Like Cupid-sis did?**

**Kira: -noddes- And sorry if you think this is stealing your idea, Cupid-san! You are the best! Just remember that! Franky?**

**Franky: The first one is from Santoryuu-Zoro...**

**Kira: You love Zoro-angst too? I thought i was the only one... phew... heh... Thanks! i hope its interesting for you and everyone else, of course!**

**Franky: -scrolls review page- mimifoxlove...**

**Kira: Hi! XD .Hmmm... Mimi-chan (can i call you that?) I would surely hope his output on life will change up a bit...**

**Franky: Sho-AOYCupid....**

**Kira: The great Cupid-sama reviewed my story?! I am honored! Haha, well i hope this story will keep your interest spiked... i think i started out to straight forward though. I will try better in the future chappies!**

**Franky: Oh, hey look it it's strawhat-alchemist that won the hundredth review thing on Score To The Top!**

**Kira: Really? ... Heh... no soda? That is cruel Zoro! Here! Have a soda! -gives viewer soda- Enjoy it along with the chappie! ^^**

**Franky: That's all...**

**Kira: -grins- Yay! I got four! Thats a start! Anyways... on with the chappie! Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**The Silenced Heart**

**Chapter 1**

_Present Time, June 8, 1999._

"Get up you brats! You have work to do!" Everyone groaned as the land lord shouted and banged on some sort of metal. I sat up and scratched my head as I got up and grabbed my shirt off the single bed I was assigned to sleep on. I slipped the shirt on and tied the rope around my waist so my pants would stay on. I looked out the window and estimated the time around five in the morning. I stretched my muscles before heading out to the field to plow it.

The sun radiated its ray across the golden fields. The field nearest was filled with wheat as the field next to it was recently harvested and that meant I had to plow with some of the other teenagers, known as adults in this area, as the preteens were following with bags of seeds to fill in the area we have plowed. I walked over to the tool shed and grabbed a hoe so I could started.

It was unexpectedly hot today. It was like if Kami-sama was trying to torture our poor souls. The raging heat was just unbearable standing out in it. I felt bad for the other kids as I didn't think they would be able to stand it more than an hour. I began down an old row and hacked the hoe down to start on the job for the day.

The hours passed by as I now had my shirt on my head like a turban. I kept pushing on as I was farther than the others. They had took breaks here and there as I kept going knowing the quicker I get it down the faster I could go take a nap in the evening sun before we got our little supper.

I wiped my exposed forehead before slamming the tool back into the ground. A commotion by the forest lining was going on and I ignored it for now, until a curling scream went through the air. I looked up to see some of the slaves picking on a stranger that was not like us. He had more nicer clothes than our tattered ones. I saw a punch being thrown and I dropped the tool to go see what was happening. I ran and came into range as I caught a punch before it hit the kid. They all gasped and looked at me.

"Z-Zoro-sama!" They said as I let the younger worker go. I glared upon them and tossed my head to the side. They all bowed and said a quick, "Gomen sai!" With that they left and I bent down to the kid sitting on the ground with his clothes messed up and dirt was all over him. I extended a hand out to him and he looked up at me with big, chocolate-brown eyes. I was amazed as I peered into them I felt like I was in a trans. He grabbed my hand and I helped him up.

"A-arigatou." He mentioned with a slight bow. "I was just lost in the woods and was asking them for directions back to town." I rose an eyebrow as he was defiantly in the wrong part of town.

"Your in the country now." I told him in a low gruff voice. He looked at me then his hand touched my exposed skin.

"What happened?" He asked and I simply looked away.

"You need to leave here… this is no place for your kind. You still have a family and you surely are well treated. You shouldn't get mixed up in the wrong crowd." I told him and he peered up at my eyes. I wouldn't blame him for asking. I had bruises and whip marks all on my body as I had been punished for ridiculous things.

"Oi! Slave! Get your ass back to work!" I turned my head over my shoulder as one of the slave drivers was coming my way.

"Slave?" The boy asked.

"You need to leave! And don't ever come back!" I told him and pushed him back into the forest he seemed to disappear in the vegetation. I felt leather slash through my flesh on my side and I grimaced at the pain.

"What did I say? I said get back to work!" He whirled that thing again and I caught the leather. I glared upon him.

"Try again and I will kill you here and now. Learn your own place… Slave driver!" I growled and released the whip and went back to work.

_The next day during the evening…_

I was now walking down the forest line as I was bored and nothing better to do. My wound inflicted on me yesterday was healing up, but soon reopened when the same slave driver kicked my side. I grimaced again as I remembered and pursued my way to the end of the field where I wouldn't be seen. I kept walking until I heard a little squeaking noise along with rustles in a bush.

I paused in my step and looked to it. It ruffled again, soon someone popped there head up. Brown locks appeared along with sharp brown eyes. It was the same kid from yesterday! He peered at me and looked both ways before yanking me into the bush along with him. I was about to shout, but he covered my mouth. I was soon dragged and I refused I pulled away and looked to the kid.

"What the hell?" I asked and the kid pouted at my struggle.

"I'm taking you away from here." He told me in a matter-of-fact way. I glared upon him before I heard a galloping horse coming away. Damn it! They got the damn landlord out to get me.

"Look! You have to get away from here! I can't leave. If I get caught then they will surely take you as well!" I told him as I felt weird talking a lot. I never had to talk much. Maybe an insult to the damn guard guys or to the other slaves, but I was, now, having some sort of conversation with this strange kid.

"Then come with me! I'm not leaving you!" He said stubbornly. I heard the galloping get louder as it was near. I sighed in frustration as I was not going to get blamed for this kids stupidity and just grumbled a whatever. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me away. "I know a short cut!" He told me and we ran through the vegetations.

I heard a powerful crack in the air as I shuddered at the sound as it was sounding out a warning to me. It was horrible. I had been put under house arrest. Well their house arrest and its terrible. Not to mention painful. We reached an opening and a carriage was sitting there, seemed to be waiting. We ran to it, well I was dragged to it, and jumped in as he shouted to the driver to go. The horses huffed out and made their sound as they soon rode out on the dirt road. My eyes wondered around, looking at the furnished carriage and how it looked so royal.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy." The kid across from me had a hand stretched out to me. "Nice to meet you." He continued as I merely looked at the hand. I slowly reached out for it and shook the soft hand.

"Zoro." I told him and he grinned.

"From this day on, Zoro will be my best friend forever!" He said in pure excitement. I rose an eyebrow at him as I caught the word 'forever'. I was sure that those slave drivers were not going to be happy about this, not one bit. And I knew when I got back that there would be severe punishment set upon me. I was going to be under house arrest for a very long time when I get back.

* * *

**Kira: How do you think i did Franky-kun?**

**Franky: It was great as always, Kira-sis! Supa~! -does star pose-**

**Kira: -giggle- Thanks... but i really do think i rushed it a little... I could have been more detail... -sigh- i should try harder! -shines with confidence- I will try harder next time!**

**Franky: Go Kira-sis! -does a pose and Kira joins in-**

**FraKi: SUPA~!  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright Franky... Hand me the first one! Imma ready!**

**Franky: First o--**

**Wait! I'm not ready! -pops open a can of soda- Now i am!**

**Franky: -sweatdrop- Anyways, first off is strawhat-alchemist**

**That word is weird? I don't think it is... its a way of life, hehe. I would think the same think too. Shishi. Hmmm, poor Zoro, yes indeed. Well, Luffy might be one of those or all of them, you have to read and find out! Well you are welcome for the soda! Peanutbutter and soda? Man we need to get together! That sounds so good. I like strawberry banana yogurt! What about you Franky?**

**Franky: Supa! Blueberry Yogurt!**

**Ew....**

**Franky: What?!**

**I hate blueberries... ugh, next one please!**

**Franky: -grumbles about yogurt- next is Iryann.**

**Oh! That's a new viewer, unless she has commented on other stories... heh, i don't remember sorry. Anyway, it does sound like Luffy to do that. Deciding things on his own! But, its part of his charm, not to mention his pouts! Haha. Yes... may we all feel bad for the swordsman... Nah, he deserves being tortured by Luffy. But only by Luffy! Haha.**

**Franky: You're strange...**

**Next!**

**Franky: Hai, hai. Sho-AOYCupid has commented.**

**Oh! Hello Cupid-san~! Oh thanks! I am blushing from the praise, shishi. This chappie... i don't think i rushed... I don't know. I don't think i did. I hope you enjoy it and thank you~!**

**Franky: You must really love Cupid-sis's stories...**

**I do! I do!**

**Frnaky: -chuckles- Next is PaperBagGhost**

**Oh! They are new too! So i think... Hmmm. Alright well hello~! I would like to say that i am glad you are enjoying this! Also the fact that you are an awaiting reader! ^^ **

**Franky:Haha, here is one from crystalbluefox!**

**Nille-chwan~! I will surely make more! Because here is more for you my friend~! Shishi, i talk to you soon~!**

**Franky: That's all.**

**That was a lot...**

**Franky: Sure was... well you should all know that Kira-sis does not own anything! Not the anime, characters, or looks of the characters! They belong to the rightful owner!**

**That is all! Please enjoy the chappie~!  
**

* * *

**The Silenced Heart**

**Chapter 2**

The carriage ride was filled with listening to the young kid, which was actually an adult at the age of sixteen now. He looked so… young though. He even looked like a girl with his feminine figure that showed of in the tank top he wore with a pair of guy shorts that was hanging onto his hips for dear life. The brown chocolate hair was in a messy manor and his bangs were held back with a clip, making him more girly. A scar set under his left eye showing his face some charm to it.

Also, not to mention the ride was sort of bumpy, but I didn't complain. You got punishment for complaining. I started wondering if I was going to become his slave or sometime type of servant. It could be either… I wasn't sure which. He make look sweet, but he could be actually very cruel.

That was like the first day I met master, Kuro. He was nice and said he would take me in. That's when I found out that he was a slave owner and sold and traded people that became slaves. It was terrible. Back when I was eleven it became hell for me. My damned parents died and then my sensei died. It was just wonderful! I went through hell for the past seven years! I wasn't bought, only because he hid me away… not wanting to get rid of his most treasured merchandise! Only because I finished my work and obeyed, mostly.

The carriage began to slow down to a stop and the kid got out of the carriage. I exited it as well and looked upon a random house. We arrived to a huge looking house on top of a high hill. The shutters on the windows were slightly cracked, but someone was on a ladder painting them with an airbrush. The house color itself was white and looked new. The door was red and was slightly cracked as it was showing white paint. It seemed to be a two story and who knows how big on the inside and how far back it went. I turned around to look to the city as it seemed to be bustling with people. I was grabbed by the my wrist and soon tugged along.

"Come on! You can meet my Uncle and Nii-chan!" Luffy told me with a grin as he opened the door dragging me along. I didn't complain as he dragged because surely I was now owned by him and I didn't know what would set the guy off. "Shanks~! Ace~!" He called out and we exited a room and headed to somewhere else. He didn't stop as we were headed for a door. He busted in with a, "Shanks!!!!" A newspaper was blocking a man's face as he dropped the paper onto the desk. His red haired shined in the light as it came down to the middle of his ears and the bangs separated to show his face. Three scars ran down his face over his left eye as a grin showed almost ear to ear.

"Luffy!" My wrist was released and the kid ran over to the man known as Shanks. The older man had got up to hug Luffy into a bear hug. He soon let go and examined his face. "They didn't hurt you again, did they?"

"No! No! I actually brought the guy, that saved me yesterday, home!" Shanks looked at me with a grin and walked over to me. I slightly backed up as he was coming on strong and I thought he was going to hit me. He seemed to back up and approach me slowly before I felt myself being patted on the head.

"Thank you." He said and ruffled my hair. I slightly felt appreciated , but hid my emotion with a blank one. "He don't get out much?"

"Oh yeah… reminds me." Luffy said, totally forgetting the question just asked. "The kids that were beating on me were… uh, slaves." He muttered lightly and Shanks looked back at me as I looked away with some sort of shame building up. They probably were going to send me back.

"So he is too?" Shanks asked as he threw a thumb over his shoulder at me.

"Yeah… I know you said no more! But… he helped me Shanks! A-and he seems so~ cool! Not to mention I want him to be my best friend forever! Please, please, please! Can we keep him?! They were hurting him and I didn't know what to do! He saved me! If I was caught I could have became a slave too, but he saved me! And I watched as… as he got punished for it!" I flinched at the thought of the whip hitting my skin. I balled my fist as looked away and my head felt hot under my bandana.

"…Well… he could maybe help us bring down that terrible place. No slave has been brave enough to go against them." I grunted at that. I peeked to see a grin on his face as he walked up to me. "Names Red Hair Shanks. I am Lu's uncle, not to mention caretaker. I own this house and you are aloud to stay here." He told me and I felt sort of a little joy bounce in my heart then I remembered the fact of leaving an acquaintance back at the fields. I shook my head and lightly bowed.

"I-I can't take your offer, but t-tha-…" I bit on my lower lip as I hated the word I was trying to say, I switched it up thinking of something else. "I must return…" I whispered.

"Missing someone back at that horrible place?" Shanks asked and my ear twitched as I heard this. I didn't want to admit it, but I was kind of missing that damn bastard. I lightly nodded as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I tensed as it began to pat me hard, but not too hard to the point that he was trying to hurt me. "Alright, well… If we get evidence then we can release all of them!" He told me and liked the idea, but I knew they would start punishing him since he was pretty much my partner. I merely nodded in agreement and he bellowed out in laughter. "Alright, Lu, escort your new friend to a free room."

"Hai, hai!" Luffy cheered as he grabbed my arm and I lightly tensed at the touch, but soon calmed. "Come on! Come on! Kochi, kochi, Zoro!" He started dragging me out of the room. We walked down it and passed a couple rooms with open or closed doors. Then all of a sudden a voice sounded through the hall.

"Lu! Where have you been?!" I was twirled with Luffy as a man that looked like the kid, but older, was coming up to us. "And who is this?" He saw my clothes and I could see suggestion pop in his head. "Did you bring another one home?" He asked and I was surprised how he said 'another one'.

"But, Nii-chan~! Shanks says I can keep him! Anyways… you know how I am with cruelty against people." Luffy muttered with a pout.

"You mean…?" A nod came form Luffy as he looked to his older brother. "Hmm… Well if he's going to stay here then I should go into town and ask Nami to come give measurements so we can get him clothes, ne Luffy?" The guy grinned goofy like and got a giggle out of Luffy.

"Thank you! Ace-Nii-chan!" He shouted before letting go of me to hug Ace. He soon reattach himself to me and we turned to walk off. "See you later, Nii-chan~!"

"Aye!" He shouted from behind us and I heard a door shut soon after we passed a third door. We started going up the stairs to the second story as we walked past three doors before stopping.

"This is going to be your room! I don't know if you will like it, but… we can change it later." He grinned at me before opening the door. I gaped at the room as I walked in and my fingers was about to touch the empty desk, but I withdrew. "It's okay…" I looked to him as he stood next to me. "It's yours to use freely." He told me and my fingers twitched as I slowly ran my fingers against the shinning wood. It was smooth with roughness. Felt nice. "You can use anything in the room and the house, but please ask about something's because you could get into trouble." I was about to touch books on a bookshelf, but pulled away as I heard him say that. "Don't worry nothing bad!" He quickly told me in haste as I went back to touching things in the room.

I had never seen so many books! Maybe ten in my whole life, but they were mostly about how to get stronger, how to restrain from the heat best, how to control your breathing… training stuff like that. They had no books at that damn hell. Like I use to say when I was younger they want the muscles, not the brains. The only reason why I ever touch those books was because when my father was still alive I would train with him everyday and he made me read those to get more stronger, more faster, and more better at training and kendo. As kendo is my life. I still train, but secretly in the apple patch. It was forbidden to do anything besides work, but I got away with it as the landlord saw it as a way of me getting stronger and more displayable. Though… with lack of food its hard to train longer, but I have been surviving this long, so I could survive longer.

My eyes wondered around the room as I was amazed on how people lived like this. It must be luxuriously to them. My eyes looked to the window that was big enough to be a door. I walked over to it as it had door handles on it. I opened the door and felt the cool breeze come in. It felt really nice. I stepped out and saw how it looked over the town. I could see the bustling people and some carriages go through the streets. It looked all weird to me. The town looked so different then it did back then when I was little, but that was over seven to eight years ago, so I shouldn't be too surprised.

"Great view, huh?" He asked from behind me and I turned to him and nodded to him as he smiled upon me with such a caring smile. The last caring smile I saw was from my mum before she died. I felt myself losing it as tears pecked my eyes. I rubbed at my eyes with the palm of my hand as started to walk back inside. He closed the door behind me as I continued to look at the room. "Did they not give you good living space?" He asked me as I was touched the bed. It felt so soft and looked comfy.

"W-we… we don't sleep much enough to care where." I told him in a low voice as I felt his eyes on me.

"When was the last time you ate? Because Zeff makes the best food in the world!" He told me and I had to think about when I last ate.

"The day… before yesterday." I told him and I heard him gasp.

"You haven't ate in two days?!" He shouted and I pulled away from the bed and stood back like I was in trouble with a head bowed.

"Y-yeah…" I said like I was ordered to answer. I didn't eat since then because of when I got in trouble with that one slave driver that whipped. He kicked me at supper telling me that I couldn't eat.

"Well then what are we doing up here still?! We need to feed you!" He said in a demanding way, but also sounding like he was happy. He grabbed my wrist. "Come on, Zoro! We'll ask Zeff if supper is ready! Though… I wish I could get you better clothes to wear." He looked upset as he looked at my tattered shirt and my short that were being barely held up by a rope.

"I-its okay." I muttered to him.

"No its not! No one should have to be treated like that! Don't worry! We will get you new clothes to wear tomorrow!" He informed me with an angry face. Soon it changed to a smiling face as he lightly tugged my arm. "Come on!" He cheered and dragged me down to the kitchen where he dodged a kick by a peg leg as I caught the wooden stick. I looked at it until it was pulled out of my hand.

"Oi! Who do you think you are grabbing my leg?!" I felt punishment coming and bowed. I felt his eyes look over me. "Brought another home, huh, boy?"

"Yup! Now Zeff can you please cook a big meal! He hasn't ate since the day before yesterday!" I watched the man as he was informed. His eyebrow twitched as he began running his fingers over his long braided mustache.

"Well this is new… the last one you brought was well fed so they cooked make higher price." He twisted the hair a bit before he looked at me with a smirk. "I see why… he wasn't planning to sell you." I looked away with no expression as I should. I may not like listening to the bastards over there, but something's they beat the shit into you. When they say you can speak or the question is referred to you then you can speak. "So what's his name?"

"Zoro!" Luffy told him with a big grin as he continued, "he's my best friend forever." Zeff bellowed in laughter as he patted his belly with a big hand.

"Forever, eh? Alright, then I guess I should start on the feast for the beasts!" The two laughed and I held in the laugh that wanted to come out. I stood there with nothing, but the agony of wanting to laugh. "Oh and heads up, green haired kid." I looked to him as he said that and kept back my insult. "You can laugh in this household." He mentioned before heading to a cupboard to begin dinner, I guess.

"Come on, Zoro! Maybe you can borrow something from Ace's wardrobe!" He told me before dragging me off somewhere.

* * *

**Both: SUPA!**

**First things first. Kochi: This way. That is all!  
**

**Franky: Don't forget to review!**

**Yeah! Yeah! Don't forget!**

**Both: LEAVE A _SUPA!_ REVIEW!  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**You think we need another host?**

**Franky: ... Not really... I have been handling it well... haven't I?**

**Yes, yes! Of course! You have been a SUPA! great host! I never want to replace you,... just thought I'd ask.**

**Franky: Oh... okay. Reviews?**

**Yeah, hit me!**

**Franky: -smacks her on the head-**

**Itte! Ittai, Franky-bro!**

**Franky: You said hit you!**

**I wasn't serious!**

**Franky: Oh... okay well... here's strawhat-alchemist**

**Oh! Hello my friend... (I forgot your name... unless you haven't told me yet .) Well, I'll let you huggle them, but i need them for the next chappie pronto! Okay? Is Luffy too OOC? I was trying to get them close enough to there personality, but with Zoro... his soul is has been damaged so he is kind of OOC. It may be Sanji, you just have to wait to find out!**

**Franky: She likes blueberries!**

**Drop it, Franky-bro, and give me the next one.**

**Franky: -pouts- Next is SylerDragon...**

**Rai-chan~! Oh... socks? I love socks! And i especially love cool socks! -giggles-**

**Franky: -bellows in laughter- Ehem, next is PaperBagGhost**

**Cat-chan? (i went to your profile, is it okay to call you that? ^^') I love that word you used! Unique... its nice in some way! Hehe.**

**Franky: Well... next is mimifoxlove**

**Mimi-chan! Oh hello~! Anyways... hmm he might heal quickly, but... then it would be a short story! XD Let's make that heart silenced longer... just a little longer. You will be finding out who the 'others' are in this chappie! ^^**

**Franky: You can't tell her that! Your going to give it away before the chapter!**

**It's a hint! Also probably makes her want to read it! Franky-bro!**

**Franky: ... alright you got me, Kira-sis. Next is Sho-AOYCupid**

**Ahh, Cupid-san! You really think its going to be good soon? I hope you enjoy my chappies as i progress on typing it up! ^^ I'm sure you will like it!**

**Franky: See... another viewer that loves blueberry yogurt!**

**You are overreacting on the yogurt thing...**

**Franky: Am not... -pouts-**

**Next!**

**Franky: Hai, hai! -grumbles something vulgar before reading next one- Here is crystalblu--**

**Nille-chan!!!!**

**Franky: Were you going to let me finish?**

**... No. Anyway. Yes that was Supa enough! Hehe, -grins- Sanji? Hmmm.... well i haven't said that name in this story... yet. Just be patient my little friend! ^^**

**Franky: Am i even in this story?**

**I don't know yet... I'm making it up as i go...**

**Franky: -sweatdrop- Here is Sogequeen2550**

**Didn't say anything sooner? Oh no, you are right on time! ^^ A book is called that? I might read it! Maybe i can use it for school! The friend? You'll find out in this chappie! Oh, a Sanji X Usopp? Hell yesh i will! I willing to read it! And i recommend everyone reading this should too!!! XD**

**Franky: That's all...**

**Alright... well thank you all for reviewing! I appreciate them! Especially since i had my first day of school today! -sigh- It was an awkward day... and confusing. I was lost in thought sometimes as the sensei would call on me at random moments and i wasn't really all there! XD I daydream too much! Though wants school actually kicks in and schools actually starts to be school then i will be drawing or reading mostly. I got book reports to do! So if i'm not updating so quickly (since i am planning to update at least two chapters of this story a week or just one chapter a week) then i must be working on the damn book report or homework for Spanish. I will probably never update on Monday's. That is a heads up! Anyways! Enough talking! I'm wasting your reading time!**

**Franky: Damn... you can talk though...**

**I know! ^^ Everyone please _SUPA!_ ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**The Silenced Heart**

**Chapter 3**

I now sit at the dinning room table with a bunch, and when I mean a bunch I mean loads, of food. Luffy left to go get Usopp and Robin; whoever they are. Luffy's brother found some temporary clothes for me to wear, though they felt nice, only because you be any size to fit them. He actually has a smaller waist line than me, so we have found out. The whole time I was waiting to try clothes Luffy would ask me questions. Just random questions as he would sit on Ace's bed and watch me. Like he was examining me for something, like a flaw maybe. His brother, thankfully, left the room when I tried a shirt on. I wasn't too comfortable with nicer looking people to see my body, but Luffy didn't leave. He stayed in that room and didn't ask a single question about my wounds; which I was surprised by that.

Laughing was heard before Luffy entered with a young looking kid and an older aged woman, but not old, old just an adult. The man wore painted overalls -must had been the guy painting earlier- with a yellow shirt underneath the overalls. He wore some mucky brown boots that had paint stained here and there. Brown curly hair came out from under a bandana as it was put back in a pony-tail. A long nose was sticking out form his face and a pair of emerald eyes were cluttered in with some brown making them hazel.

The woman was fucking skinny! She wore a tank top that had ruffles on the collar of the shirt that was spaghetti strap. The top was a cream color with red rose designs in it. A pair of hip-hugger jeans hanged on her feminine hips as they were the color purple. Her hair was raven colored and went to her shoulders. A pair of blue sapphire eyes were looking at me mischievously.

The three of them sat.

"Who's the new guy, Luffy?" The guy asked his friend and Luffy had a light bulb go off.

"Oh yeah! Introductions, shishi. Usopp this is Zoro. Zoro this is Usopp!" The guy grinned and bowed his head lightly. I bowed back. "And this Robin!" He directly to the woman. She lightly smiled and waved her hand. I just bowed my head to her. "Alright! Lets eat!" Luffy sat back down next to me as Usopp and Robin were across from us. The feast began and I ate a chicken wing and some mashed potatoes and refrained from eating more. A chicken breast was set in front of my face. "Here, Zoro!" The room went silent and they looked our way. "Have another!" Luffy offered. I took it and nodded my head in 'thanks' as I took bites out of it. The others laughed and Luffy pouted as they were laughing at him for some reason.

"I thought I would never see the day when my Lu would ever give someone else a piece of food!" Shanks bellowed out and Zeff had whacked him on the head.

"I would've too, but he beat me to it!" Zeff said and I felt the center of attention on me now.

"Why's that?" Shanks asked and Zeff merely looked to Luffy and he looked to me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Since he hasn't ate in two days." Zeff finally said and I was defiantly the center of attention.

"Then we should show him how we eat in this household!" Usopp mentioned and everyone laughed out.

"That's right, Longnose-san." Robin giggled behind a hand as I guess that what Usopp said was funny. "Shouldn't Strawhat-san show him the way?" She asked next with a small smile.

"Yosh! First lets fix his plate!" Luffy stated proudly and dumped the food on my plate. "Now you have to finish everything on your plate! We don't waste food!" He told me with a smile. The mood had somehow lightened up and I nodded. I started eating more and jokes were passed around the table.

I found out that Robin has a nickname for everyone, though she seems like she is trying to find one for me as she isn't saying my name yet. She also likes to read a lot and is really smart, so Luffy says. Usopp is a sniper and is good at it sense he can hit a target right on the bulls eye and it doesn't matter where or how far he is, he can do it. Well… Luffy said that and Robin agrees. He also tells a lot of stories. I also found out that both of them use to be slaves! Apparently Luffy has a thing for saving random slaves and his uncle wants us all to go against them and have proof of the fact that we were. So I didn't feel too out-of-the-loop.

Supper was over and I helped pick up the plates on impulse.

"You don't have to do that, Zoro. I got it." Shanks told me and took the three plates form my hands. "You go on now and get some rest." He told me and Luffy grabbed me by my arm.

"Come on, Zoro!" He shouted and started walking off with me. He led me to my room and came in with me. "I hope you are comfy in here." He told me with a smile. "Goodnight!" He chirped and turned to leave. I grabbed his wrist in certain haste and he turned to me. I quickly let go and backed away. "What is it?" He asked with concern and I shook my head while backing up.

"N-never mind…" I whispered out while just standing there with my head down and eyes averted to the side. I felt a hand on my shoulder and stiffened and closed my eyes.

I may talk back to those guards, but damned if I didn't admit I was scared of humanly contact. The humanly contact back at Hell was punishment where you were strike with a whip or beaten down until you can't move. If it was house arrest then they use both on you. It still makes me shudder thinking about it. I only bitched that one slave driver out was because I wanted to distract him from going into the forest and attacking Luffy. I'm usually scared shitless, but I always somehow bitch them out once in awhile. I have bitched the master out and that was not the best thing in the world.

"You can tell me." He told me calmly and totally serious about what he just said.

"It's… nothing." I whispered and mentally slapped myself for almost showing a weakness. He looked at me as my eyes were looking at his now. They burrowed into my soul as he was trying to read me.

"Alright… also you don't have to bow. You live here as well now!" I felt a smile tugging at the corner of my lips, but I refrained. I show no emotion, that's the rules. He sighed in sort of upsetting way with his cheeks puffed out. "I was hoping you would have smiled just then… don't refrain from anything. Be yourself." He told me with both of his hands on my shoulders. I nodded and looked in his eyes. "You sure there is nothing?" He asked and I opened my mouth before quickly closing it again. He looked deep into me and was like trying to different keys to unlock this silenced heart of mine.

"Nothing…" I whispered and he gave me one last look before sighing in defeat.

"Alright… Goodnight!" He gave me a hug and it felt weird. I tried not to make it noticeable that I was in discomfort, but it was hard. I had never been hugged in my life. He backed away and smiled at me. "Get a goodnights rest."

I nodded as I whispered out, "night." He left the room and I walked over to the bed and sat on it.

I was thinking about the dumbass I left back at that hell. Wondering if he was alright. Hopefully he was… who else would I glare at from now on? Who else would I annoy? I don't know… all I know is that I need to go save him tonight. If I get caught… I get caught! But I have made up my mind! I will go back and save him! Whether he likes it or not!

* * *

**I'm not going to say much besides the fact that to stay tuned for next chappie!**

**Franky: That's right! Now review!!!!  
**

**Both: SUPA!  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Woohoo! I got another up this week! I am so proud of myself! Franky-bro! Reviews!**

**Franky: Hai! hai! First is strawhat-alchemist!**

**-joins in emo corner while hugging- i don't like high school either... this past week has been horrible! I have homework on a freakin' weekend! A weekend!!!!! -sigh- Yeah, i do think i have Luffy in character! XD Zoro does care... we all know that...**

**Zoro: You know your viewers should not hug me...**

**Franky: Blueberries win!**

**Oi, oi! One thing, i still hate blueberries because i had some type of reaction to them! And second, Zoro! I gave her permission... anyways -hugs Zoro- your loved.**

**Zoro: Get off me, woman. -struggles to get free-**

**Stop struggling or you won't be able to have naughty-naughty time with Luffy anymore... -glaring-**

**Zoro: -gulp- Y-you're kidding, right?**

**Does it look like I'm kidding? -still glaring-**

**Franky: I don't think she's kidding, Zoro-bro.**

**Zoro: Just hurry and do next review...**

**Franky: Next we have Iryann**

**Ahhh, yes he does have many things to get use to... besides Luffy's home. You'll see why in this chappie! Also it might just be Sanji... you'll find that out soon too. -still holding Zoro-**

**Franky: uhhh, then theres PaperBagGhost**

**Beautiful?! -shinning with stars, hearts, and butterflies- Oh thank you! You can hug me if you want! -grinning-**

**Zoro: Oi! Don't i have any say?**

**No! Next, please!**

**Franky: Right! Sorry, Zoro-bro. We now have mimifoxlove**

**Mimi-chan! Sorry, but its not going smoothly... and poor Zoro will be going alone, gomen. But theres a twist on why Luffy doesn't. You will find out! I think i know who you think. I think everyone knows by now... it's quite obvious.**

**Franky: You gave a lot away on what you just said...**

**Shut up and continue! -squeezing Zoro with anger-**

**Zoro: Just do as she say! Before i get killed!**

**Franky: Hai! Here is crystal--**

**Nille-chwan~! -lets go of Zoro and twirls- My friend! it is wonderful to see your review! Also-! -looks at her before poking viewer with stick- Are you listening? Oi! Ugh! Robin!**

**Robin: Yes, Writer-san?**

**Franky: Woah where'd you come from?**

**Awake her!**

**Robin: Sure thing. -uses devil fruit to slap the viewer a couple times until awake-**

**Good you're awake! Anyways. It may be Sanji. Everyone is thinking that! So no more passing out!**

**Zoro: She is still weird...**

**Next!**

**Franky: mornie999**

**Thank you! I like the setting too for some reason.**

**Franky: Sho-AOYCupid**

**Oh thank you for the little munchies! And thank you as well. I didn't want Zoro to warm up, i mean he's a slave and you are taught how to be a servant pretty much.**

**Franky: black rose pirate**

**Oooh~! You like my rated M stories?! I am blushing! Though it doesn't turn M yet... yet. Key word there. And it might just be Sanji. What to find out!!!**

**Franky: that's it!**

**Everyone! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for me talkign so much here... -sigh- i get to into it... -mumbling-**

**Zoro: Enjoy the chapter...  
**

* * *

**The Silenced Heart**

**Chapter 4**

I awaited for the time to tick to midnight before I would jump down from this balcony. I peered out over the quiet city as everyone slept. Just a few seconds before it would turn midnight. I had thought about the consequences if I didn't succeed, but I did have something set in mind. No matter I what happens I will make sure that damn shitty bastard is safe! I can always escape later… maybe. The town clock chimed loudly as it was signaling the time. I jumped down off the balcony and began to go do the hill. I looked around before walking down the road. I looked out the whole time waiting, pin pointing on where I needed to go. I may have some bad sense of direction skills, but I could make it. I continued down the road as I just needed to go past five streets on the right before turning into the forest to sneak through it and to the country side to save him.

My thoughts ran with crazy random shit and everything being thrown at me at once. I was thinking about that kid, Luffy. Would he miss me? Would he notice I was gone? Would we ever meet again? Then I started thinking. Will I get caught? If so… will I get punished? Is the bastard okay? Or is he in pain?

Nothing made sense anymore as I turned into the vegetation and started running to the location of Hell. It took a few minutes until I appeared near the fields. I looked out as I saw a guard walking around the field and a spot light moving around. I ducked as it shined by. I soon moved closer to the little cabins and looked at the guard walking by. I snuck beside the side of the house and looked around the corner as I looked both ways as the guard was turned the other way. I tiptoed across the dirt and carefully stepped inside as I saw the sleeping forms. I looked to the single bed I slept on there he was. The damn bastard was sitting at the edge of the bed looking at me.

"About time, bastard." He hissed in the dark and I flipped him off before waving him to come along.

He nodded and was behind me. I looked out as I saw the guard coming our way. I stepped back and we stepped to the side as the flashlight shined by. I looked out again and saw the distance and where the spotlight was shinning. I grabbed him by the shirt and started tugging him lightly along. We didn't run, but merely tiptoed to the side of the building before going behind the building. I took in a deep breath as I had held it in the whole time. We crossed over into the vegetation and ran through it, but stopped when we heard a shout.

"Oh shit!" He hissed out and I shushed him. The sirens went off and I grabbed his wrist and ran for it. Red and blue lights flashed through the sky as the spotlight caught us running through the edge of vegetation. I quickly led him deeper into it as we heard shouts and crack of whips, with the sound of horses galloping. I pulled him ahead of me. "What are you doing, Marimo?!" He shouted as I fell behind.

I gulped fluid before shouting, "Run, Curly-brow! Go find Luffy and tell him I will be home soon! He lives on a hilltop!" I felt tears peck my eyes as he looked at me with his sharp blue eye. Don't fight you bastard, I thought, you have to get out of here.

"I'm not leaving without you!" He said as I had stopped and so did he.

"Just go, Sanji!" He flinched as I had said his name. I was totally serious. He backed up slowly and soon turned to run.

"I'll be back for your dumbass, Zoro!" He shouted to me and I watched as he escaped. I ran for another direction as the flashlight was shinned to me. I ran until my legs felt exerted to their limit. The whip cracked and my ankle had been caught and made me trip into the dirt.

"We caught him, sir!" I heard one say as my hands were held behind my back. I saw Kuro come into view with the flashlight's ray.

"Just one? I thought two escaped?" He asked with a hiss, scaring his servants.

"W-we only found him by himself, s-sir!" The guard was shaking with fear and I felt my chin being grabbed. A grinned appeared on him as I soon felt his shoe's heel drive into the side of my face. I could still see him as he now stood all high and mighty.

"That's fine. He's worth more than the other one anyways. Take him to my quarters!" He stated and lifted his foot. "He's under _my_ house arrest." I shuddered at the thought before I felt a foot drive into my stomach, making me black out.

-- -- --

I awoke with a pain in my stomach as I felt my hands being held over my head and me on my knees. I opened my heavy eyelids and lightly shook my head. I rose my head and looked around the room. It was new. I had never saw the room before. A door was heard and then talking. It echoed so bad that I couldn't understand it. Only parts of it. It was master Kuro talking with some other guy. The voices got closer and I could hear the conversation now.

"Is he strong enough to lift a couch himself?" I heard the unfamiliar voice.

"Yes he can. He was the that moved everything into my living room upstairs." Kuro said and I realized they were talking about me. I had moved his furniture into his living room. Fucking had an hour to complete the move. I had to move a couch, chair, bookshelf, TV stand, the TV, and two end tables. I had finished it, but my arms were sore from moving it all in a short period of time.

"Does he get things done if I tell him, per say, get the garden harvested and plow new ground in an hour?" The stranger asked and their steps stopped in front of the door that was across from me.

"Yes, he gets everything finished during the time period you tell him too. Though this is a heads up. I have tried giving him to an owner before, but he rebelled and that owner got put in the hospital." I grinned at the mention of that. "So if he rebels… merely punish him." I shuddered at the thought of getting 'punished'.

"I see. I will make sure of that." The other man stated and the door handle moved down and I glared at the men entering the room.

"He seems to be awake." Kuro said and walked in with the other man.

The other man was sort of weird looking. He was wearing a ball cap that had orange hair popping out from underneath it. He wore a black suite with a white tie as he looked to me with hazel eyes. A long square nose stuck out from his face as a smirk was quirked up on his lips.

"Seems strong." He stated towards me. I growled and bared my teeth like an animal. He merely kept his smirk and walked over to me. I kept my glaring eyes on him and my teeth bared as a growl rumbled throughout my chest. "How much did you say?" He asked Kuro and seemed to be examining me.

"250,000 beli." Kuro mentioned and the man squeezed my biceps and I tried to snap at him with my teeth. I felt pain strike my other arm and the cracking sound filled the air. I hissed at the pain of the whip hitting my bare skin. "Bad." He merely said and I glared to him. I felt the hand of the other man move and it was lightly squeezing my chest muscles and then down to my abs. I shuddered at his ghostly hands touching me like I was a vase on display. His hand gripped my hip and he turned to look at Kuro.

"I'll take 'em." He said and my eyes widened as I was surprised by this. Every owner that looked at me would reject because of what they heard about the first owner, besides Kuro, I have had. Also the fact that Kuro didn't want to sell me, he just showed me off.

"Really?" Kuro asked with some surprise too. I felt a thumb rubbing in a soothing motion and I couldn't help, but mew silently as it felt good.

"Yep, he just needs to be trained right." The mysterious man said as his thumb kept moving in the same movement. My toes were curling as it felt too good. I had never been treated like this, besides being treated kindly at Luffy's. That saddened me. I miss that kid.

"Alright… you can take him whenever." Kuro stated in some sort of disappointment.

"I will take him today, is that alright?" The man asked as his damn thumb kept moving in that fucking soothing circular motion.

"It is, sir." Kuro said with respect put into it. "This way, we can go fill out the forms for ownership over him."

"That would be great, Kuro." The man let go of me and quietly groaned at the loss. He stood up and walked behind my 'ex-' owner.

"Thank you for your service, Kaku-san." Kuro said as he mentioned the man's name.

"Anytime." Kaku said as they left with the door shut and walked back down the hall.

I was fucking screwed! How was I suppose to see the kid? Well at least damn Sanji escaped. Hopefully… he hadn't said anything. Though why would he admit a slave escaped in front of a customer? He wouldn't so he probably was going to talk about it, but got a customer and didn't get the chance too. I was going to be taken away from a friend, though I wouldn't admit it, and a new kid that could have been my _best friend forever_ as he put it.

I sighed out loud.

Maybe I will see him in the future. Maybe it won't be so bad to have Kaku as a master. Maybe I will actually be fed more. Maybe, maybe, maybe… it's all but just a bunch of maybes.

* * *

**FraKi: SUPA!**

**Zoro: You guys are weird...**

**Franky: Why are you still here?! I am the host for this story, Zoro-bro!**

**Oh, he will leave in a few seconds.**

**Zoro: What makes you think i will leave?**

**-smirks- Luffy! Zoro wants to play twister!**

**Zoro: -gulp- oh shit! -runs out the other door-**

**Luffy: -enters- Nani?!**

**Oh... hold on he will be here in 3... 2.. 1**

**Zoro: -enters door- Shit! How did i end up here?! I knew i should had gone left instead of righ at that last corner...**

**Luffy: Zoro! Lets go play twister! -grabs his swordsman and leaves-**

**Zoro: Help! -door closes behind them-**

**Neeahahahahaha! I am evil... Franky-bro?**

**Franky: Everyone review! Bye~!**

**Both: _SUPA!_**

**Robin: -giggling at the twos pose-**


	6. Chapter 5

**Everyone! I would love to thank you for all of your comments and reviews! But this next few chapters i might not respond to them on here! I have been way over busy lately and i will this week as well! All do to school and practice i have every day! I will try to update ASAP!**

**Franky: Other than that, Sis's and Bro's, Enjoy the chappie!**

**Both: SUPA!**

**

* * *

****The Silenced Heart**

**Chapter 5**

I walked out in the evening sunset as I was heading for Kaku's carriage. My hands were tied in front of me, just in case. I was tugged along to the carriage and the door was opened for me. I stood there for a second as I looked to see Kuro and Kaku still talking. I heard rustling bushes with my ear as it twitched. I quickly turned my head as I saw a patch of brown and blonde disappear.

It was them. They came back for me. Though it was too late for that now. I was sold off to a new master. My new owner. I had to obey his command. Even if it is something I vote against.

"What's wrong?" I turned to Kaku as he was looking at me. Kuro was looking over behind my head as I stood in front of his gaze.

"Nothing, Sir." I said in a whisper. Kaku kept his eyes on me as they shined and he grinned with some amusement.

"Alright, well let's get you home. And please call me either Kaku-sama or Master." He told me as he nudged me into the furnished carriage.

"Yes, Master." I muttered and got in as he got in after me. This carriage was more luxurious than Luffy's. A little table was on a side of the carriage as you could only come in on one side. It held a tea pot that had steam coming out the top and then two cups upside down on two small rounded plates that seemed to be Fine-China. I was sitting near the little table as I heard the door shut.

Kaku was sitting in front of me with a foot prompted up onto his other leg's knee. His elbow was on the window seal as he gazed upon me. I felt pressured under the stare and soon found my place as I gulped a lump.

"T-tea?" I asked in a low voice as I was nervous. He smirked as his hands reached mine and untied them.

"Yes, please." He told me and sat back, keeping his gaze on me. I moved to where I sat close enough to move the cup and flip it over so I could pour the hot liquid in the cup. I did this so and set the pot down as I picked the plate up with the tea.

"Here you are, M-master." I gave him the plate that held the cup and he took it with gratitude. We hit a bump and the tea slipped from his hands. I quickly caught it in one swift movement as I held the hot beverage. Shattering noise was made and I stared at it.

Uh-oh.

"S-so sorry!" I told him as I was hoping for no punishment, though I was pretty sure it was going to come my way anyways. I set the cup on the table as I started picking the pieces of the plate up. My hand was grabbed and I looked up at him.

"Don't worry about it, my maid will clean it up." He told me and dumped the plastered pieces out of my hand. I sat in the seat and moved the empty tea cup to give him that plate instead and I had the full cup set on the small plate.

"Hai." I whispered and he took the tea with a mischievous grin. He took in sips quietly as I watched him with some respect as I wasn't getting punished for what I've just done. He held the cup out to me and I took it to set it back on the table. I then sat my hands in my lap as I sat in a patient way. He was looking at me like he was examining me.

"And he said you were rebellious…" He muttered under his breath and smirked. It was true… Every sense my first owner had disowned me from the hospital, I had become more… unsteady about things. I mean I use to be a stuck-up, badass teenager, but that changed after house arrest for four days. I thought I was going to die. I trained myself to be good. To be more settle about things. Kaku was my new owner so I had to be respectful towards him.

The carriage made an urgent stop as the stage coach yelped in some sort of surprise. It went silent and Kaku moved to sit in the middle of the seat. He eyed the window behind the table as I turned to look too.

Nothing.

A thump was heard on the roof and all of a sudden the door was opened and a gun was pointed in.

"Don't move." The guy spoke down in a husky voice.

I had my hands raised as I looked to the man. The necklace he was wearing was familiar. It looked like… oh Kami.

"Now… you step out!" The gun was pointed at me. I looked to Kaku and he nodded in response. I nervously got out and stood to the side. I couldn't see in the carriage as he couldn't see out of the carriage. Someone came behind me and covered my mouth. He 'shh'd me and started tugging him into the forest line. We disappeared in the vegetation and soon he let go of my mouth as the other guy with the gun came up to us. He tore off his mask as he was running. "Run!" He shouted and we all began to run. Well I was dragged.

"M-matte!" I said as I was almost literally being dragged on the ground. We ran and ran as we soon appeared in town. We walked down the street like we never ran away from a slave owner. And they acted like they never stole a _slave_ from a _slave_ _**owner**_. I walked along with them as we reached his gate to the house on the top of the hill. The door opened for him and they entered. I looked back as I felt worried.

I just ran away from my owner! My master! My punisher! I ran _away_! Ohhhh, I was so being punished for this act later.

"Come on, Zoro!" Luffy called back to me as the shitty bastard started to light a cigarette up.

"Yeah, damn bastard." He muttered and I glared to him. I was by Luffy with arms crossed as we were now entering in his front door.

"I'm home~!" Luffy called out and Ace was immediately in front of me.

"You brought him back?!" He asked in surprise as he seemed to check me over. He came across my freshly opened wound on my arm that finally had stopped bleeding when I left with Kaku. "Oh, we better get this cleaned up… it may get infected." He muttered under his breath as he stared at it. I looked away as I felt like telling him I was going to be fucking fine, but other things crossed my mind. I was going to have another one of those sleepless nights.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry minna, Franky, i am not going to do the comment responses. Though i loved all your comments! They made me feel loved and appreciated! I will try my best to get this up as fast as i can! YOSH! Any comment, Franky-bro?**

**Franky: -crying- I love doing this job! I dont ever want to be replaced!**

**^^' Uhhhh, Franky... I never said i was going to replace you...**

**Franky: ... really? -gets a nod as a reply- Oh! Okay then. All i have to say is that thisstory is turning out to be SUPA!**

**Right! On with the chappie!**

* * *

**The Silenced Heart**

**Chapter 6**

I was right. I had a sleepless night, with nothing but images of the punishment I would get.

I sat on the floor next to bed as I thought about all of this. The sun was coming over the horizon and shining through the French Doors -I figured out the name-, giving me a hello. I looked out at the random colorization from the yellow sun. It was weird to see many colors from the giant yellow thing. I stared at it longer like it was going to do some flippy-trick, or maybe it was going to be like 'Kidding! It's not really morning!' and disappear to nothing.

No.

It just continued on up into the sky. Filling up the space it enters everyday. I stood up and walked to the French Doors, opening them and stepping outside. The chilly morning nipped at my bare arms and my bare neck along with my face as well. I reach out to set my hands on the railing, feeling the dew. I left them there as I also felt the dew on my feet as they were bare as well. I looked at my surroundings and saw how the grass had dew on them, as well. The tree's leaves also had it on them.

My eyes strayed around the front yard until I heard the door click from behind me. I turned to see Luffy. He looked tired as he walked in and shut the door behind him. I walked into the room and closed the glass door. I expected something from him, what?, I don't know.

"Did you get any sleep, Zoro?" His words were slightly slurred as he rubbed at his eyes. He didn't seem like one to get up at five in the morning. I merely shook my head as I figured that I should tell the truth. "Then come on." He stated and grabbed my arm to pull me along. He climbed onto the bed and brought me along with him. He made me lay down and he laid down as well. "There. We can both sleep some more." He mumbled before he started to release quiet snores from his mouth.

I laid there, watching his sleeping form, thinking about why he wanted me to stay with him so bad. Wouldn't most give up on someone if they ran away? Or was that different now? Why did he care so much about a stranger? Has he ever had a servant or stayed in a house that had servants?

Many things crossed my minds before I was pulled out by a grasp on my shirt. I looked at his skinny fingers as he rested his head near me, trying to situate himself to get more comfortable. Soon I was being held with his arms encircling my neck, his head resting in the crook of my neck, and his legs entwined with mine.

He seemed comfy. Which is the only important thing. Right? Make sure your caretaker, or master, is pleased with his servant, or slave? That is what I learned from doing twenty hours of nothing but labor.

"Zo… ro…" I looked down at the sleeping form as he seemed to grasping onto me tighter. Was he afraid I was going to run away again? What would happen if I did runaway again? Would he come back for me this time? Or will he just crumble me up and throw me in the trash like any other piece of garbage?

My hand twitched lightly as it was gripping the sheets. It was weird that I could handle the contact for so long. I usually hated it, despised it even. But this kid just jumps into my life and is changing me and sending me in a vortex of new things to learn. How I can now eat more than intended. Though I have only ate dinner here for two nights. Also can actually have a new clean, fresh pair of clothes to wear. Can take a shower more than once a week. More and more things I learn in just the past two nights.

I laid here for an hour or two before he began to stir up. He wiggled around and soon he groaned as he started to open his eyes. He raised his head so his eyes were looking into mine. I soaked in his facial features as he looked so calm. Not grinning, but had a light smile with chapped lips. His brown eyes looked like melted chocolate my ex-master used to dip his marshmallows in, eating them in front of our faces. Bastard. His nosed looked hooked, but not too sharp. His eye lashes were long, like a girls, and almost to a pitch black. His bangs covered his forehead as they were flipped out to the side. The kid looked innocent overall.

Luffy rubbed at his eyes before saying in a soft voice, "Zoro still here?" I blinked at the question as a grin appeared on his face next. "Zoro still here!" I made a little yelping noise as he jumped me in a big hug and we both feel to the floor with a **thud**.

He was giggling like a little girl as I was lightly groaning. I was tired, but not so tired at the same time. He snuggled close into my chest as he was grinning and giggling that soon followed with some tears. I tensed as I saw the tears. "o-oi… don't c-cry…" I whispered out as he was slightly sobbing. What was I suppose to do?!

"I thought Zoro would l-leave again!" He sobbed out and some where I felt a tweak in my heart. I think I was feeling bad for escaping the other night. Did it effect him that bad? I didn't think it would.

"I… I won't leave again." I muttered and everything went silent as he raised his head and looked upon me with those sad, brown eyes.

"R-really?" He sniffled and I nodded to his answer. A grin appeared and he rubbed at his eyes to make the tears disappear. "Zoro no leave again?" He asked me and it sounded like he was a three year old. But, I nodded to his question and he soon grinned wide and sat up with a, "Yatta!" I flinched in surprise as he was now up and jumping around the room. Soon my hand was grabbed and he pulled me up and hugged me again. "I missed Zoro." He whispered lowly and I felt some sort of heat rise to my cheeks as my stomach fluttered. It was a new, odd feeling. Never felt it before, what is it?

-- --

We were called to breakfast and to my surprise the shitty bastard was learning how to cook from Zeff. They both made a nice meal for the morning. I ate a plate full of food before Luffy started piling more onto it. It was weird for me to eat so much. Sanji had no problem with eating more than what we did back at the slave farm. He had only been there for a couple years. He hadn't really known what its like to be out there for more than seven years.

I finished all the food on my plate, even sneaked some back on Luffy's plate when he wasn't looking. I got away with it though. When breakfast was over Luffy told me I could go take a shower. I was now in the bathroom looking at how large and clean it was. They had a shower and a bath tub! It was amazing! I walked over to the shower sliding door and opened to turn it on. The water sprayed down as I turned a nozzle. It was burning hot! I turned it off and turned the other one on. Freezing cold! Like the temperature we used at the slave farm. Unless you got house arrest and had to sit in a tub full of boiling water for an hour or two. But… what did he want him to use? Cold or hot?

A hand passed mine and turned both nozzles along with a soft voice, "Let's put that on warm for ya." I looked to Luffy as he was holding a towel. "You can use any type of soap in there. I will bring some clothes in for you later as well." He told me before setting the towel on the closed toilet seat. He soon exited and I stripped my clothes and entered the shower. The water hit my skin and it felt really nice.

After washing my hair and my body I exited the shower after shutting it off. I got out and grabbed the towel to wrap it around my body. As I just secured it to my body, Luffy entered.

"Here are some clothes. Sorry, that they might not fi..t." He looked at me and closed the door behind him. Red covered his cheeks as he set the clothes down for me. "Sorry for barging in." He sounded upset. I shook my hands at him.

"It… um, okay. I … its okay." I told him and he looked at me before going to another door and taking out another towel.

"Here… for your hair." He muttered and slightly shifted his eyes away. Did I really disgust him that much?

"Tha-…" My throat tightened up on the word and I shifted my feet lightly as I wasn't used to the word.

"Welcome." I looked at the grinning face and I lightly smiled, but soon smacked it off my face. I shouldn't smile… emotion isn't aloud to be shown. As I frowned he still kept his smile and turned to leave the room. Once the door closed I stared at the towel in my hand as water dripped down my face. It felt like tears, but those dried up five years ago or maybe six years ago. I can't really remember.

I threw it on top of my head and ruffled lightly as I let my hands fall to my side. The towel was warm and soft. It was also showing kindness like that kid has been doing. Why was I here? How long would I be here? How much longer would it take before Kaku or Kuro find out that I am here? Couldn't be much longer… surely it couldn't be. Kuro has many connections in town, surely.

I started to dry my body fully and slip the clothes on. Maybe there would be something for me to do in the house. Maybe I could clean, though I hate it. Or maybe they have a garden and I could go help out in it some how.

I exited the bathroom and Luffy got up from his sitting position he was in on the floor by the door. He grinned at me and wrapped his arms around my arm. "Your hair is so awesome! Being green and all!" I felt that same heat rise to my cheeks as I realized I forgot to put my bandana back on. I looked back into the bathroom to see it laying on the floor. I pulled lightly so I could go get it. "Na? Do you not like your hair?"

"I… no." I was going to explain why, but who wants to know about my past? I'm sure he doesn't.

"I think its cool! And no one will judge it here! Not at all, or they will have to take it up with me!" He stood proud with an arm punched into the air. That heat stayed in my cheeks as I shifted my eyes away in some sort of… embarrassment?

"Tha… well, yeah." I told him and he nodded in understanding.

"Lets go play!" He shouted in joy and started dragging me along with him.

* * *

**I do believe i have done good! This is going on smoothingly...**

**Franky: What about the others?**

**-glares-**

**Franky: W-well! I was just wondering! Ya know!**

**I know, im working on them... slowly. At least i am updating something!**

**Franky: Good point there, Kira-sis.**

**Anyways, review! I love to read them! Until next chappie!**

**Both:_ SUPA!_**


	8. Chapter 7

**I actually am ahead on this story... amazing, right?**

**Franky: You got that right, Kira-sis! You have been working hard to get this story going!**

**Right! And i need to work on my other stories... -sweatdrop- i totally forgot that they were there. Anyways... it is a weekend at the moment and i have nothing to do... that is another amazing thing!**

**Franky: What are you going to do with this free weekend?**

**I am going to relax at home and work on my stories... XD**

**Franky: Hmmm.... reviews?**

**Oh, why not?**

**Franky: First review is strawhat-alchemist**

**You seemed to be the first one to review on this story... i think... hmmm, but yes. It is hard to update with school and criculiar activities. Though after next week or after that my Golf season will be over! I know! The Fluff! Who doesn't like fluff? Of course i do! Shishishi! ^^**

**Franky: Next we have lalaina**

**I will! I will~! Hehe, thanks!**

**Franky: SUPA! -poses as he announces next name- crystalbluefox!**

**Nille-chwan~! I had sent email during class! . Luckily i didn't get caught! Haha! Anyways, i updated! Yes! I did! And no... i'mnot dead yet, maybe died of writers blocks until recently when i just started typing three chapters up of this story and working on the next chapter after that! haha! I'm ahead of myself, but i dont wanna be too cocky! Yes, he is cooking! ^^ I will update again, soon!**

**Franky: Such a good friendship! -crys with joy- I am not crying! -sniffles- next we have PaperBagGhost**

**Haha, sorry... i love that name! The username... hehe. I don't remember if it tells about his hair this chappie or next... sorry... i have bad memory, but when you read it i hope you are satisfied with it and the rest of the chappie! ^^**

**Franky: Hmmm, next is black rose pirate**

**You call people hunni too? I say that or hun. Haha thanks!**

**Franky: sam**

**Sam? I havent had that viewer yet... have i? I dont think so... but hey! More the merrier! Thanks, love that you like it!**

**Franky: SUPA great! New viewer! Next up is Sho-AOYCupid!**

**Cupid-san~! Thankie, i try my best and i can't wait for your 'Update Extravaganza'. Hehe, i love your stories, especially the Jungle one... Luffy was kidnapped! I couldn't believe it!**

**Franky: That is all, Kira-sis!**

**Well, everyone! Thank you so much! I loved your reviews! They were wonderful to read and they encourage me greatly! I will try my best for later chappies! Franky-bro? Honors?**

**Franky: SUPA CHAPPIE!**

**

* * *

**

**The Silenced Heart**

**Chapter 7**

The next few days passed like it only three hours long. I learned to actually have fun. To play games. To accept winning and losing. To finding out some new things. Like those weird things called computers. They were odd. I mean I had seen one when I was younger, but it was huge and looked ancient! This one was shiny and was called a laptop. Where you could travel anywhere and you would get Internet. Also the fact that this town don't have any gas stations so they use horse carriages. Just like back when I was small. The town was still the same, besides the fact that we are getting these laptops now.

They do have a garden in the backyard. Though… I'm not aloud anywhere near it. For a whole two or more weeks they don't want me to clean or do any type of work. So far it has been totally and completely _not_ okay! I'm use to working and doing something productive. Nights have been pretty sleepless for me. The whole three meals a day is okay, but I hate eating too much.

Here I am. Walking along the yard line of the little forest resting on my left. I'm going to the middle of the yard and going to read the book I have in my hand during this midday. It's called, _"Bottled Up"_. Its not really a training book or any work-out practices I should try, it's just a fiction novel. It sounds good from what I have read from the little description. Also never know if I will like it until I open it. I read a little last night, having a little trouble with a word here and there- which I brought a dictionary with me! Its pretty good so far. About a kid getting high and skipping classes before -finally- getting busted by his principal. The main characters name is Pip, well his real name is Phillip Downs. He likes to be called Pip.

That's how far I am really. I just started on it last night when the book fell off the shelf. Yeah, it just magically fell onto the floor; no lie! I went to pick it up, remembering I wouldn't get into trouble, and dusted it off. It some how caught my eyes as it was a red cover with bottle caps on the front with the title.

I finally sit down against a tree as I set the dictionary by me- for emergency look ups, and the closed book I held was soon opened; showing the stained pages of how old it was. It even had an ancient smell to it. In some way, it felt comforting. The breeze blew by as I rested my head back and took in a breath of relaxation. Today was a nice day. A very nice day…

Something in the back of my head wanted to do some plowing. To do some type of work or maybe even… - I cant believe I am going to say this- get punished. I shuddered at that thought and looked at the yard laid in front of me as a drive way split the lawn in two. How green the grass was is amazing! It's like they never touched it for over millions of years. They recently mowed it-which I couldn't take part on, and planted some flowers up top near the door-another thing I couldn't take part of.

I was going to go insane by the end of two weeks. I have- need something to do! Its unbearable! I don't even feel like reading anymore! This is ridiculous! I need something to do, and I need to do it now or soon! I have trained my body to work, not play and leisure myself! I trained it for_ work_. This was going to end terribly if I don't get work so--

A bush rattled at the end of the drive way and I looked to it. My ears twitched as I concentrated on what it could be. Soon a little kid pops out his head and grins as he giggles and hides again. I raised an eyebrow at him as he soon popped his head out again.

"Hey, mister! Hey, mister! Have you seen my Frisbee?" The kid sounded like a childish girl with a high pitch tone a little kid should have, besides me. I had a deep voice when I was a kid. He stepped out more and I looked down the yard and saw the disk he was talking about. I got up and set the book down next to the dictionary.

I walked over to the flying disk and picked up to extend it out to the kid. He looked at the yard unsure as he had a finger to his lip.

"My mum says I shouldn't go in strangers' yard, could you please bring it to me?" He asked politely.

I looked up to the house and then looked to the Frisbee. I was just giving him a Frisbee, how hard is that? I walked up to the little kid and handed it to him. The kid smiled up at him.

"Thanks, mister!" He shouted in a little cheer before running off to a group of kids that seemed to be waiting for their friend. I lightly waved back to the kid as him and his friends' were jumping up and down waving like goofs. Reminded me of my little goof.

"Zoro~!" Speaking of which. I looked up the driveway as he seemed halfway down it. I walked up the yard and grabbed the two books. An arms wrapped around one of mine and I looked at the grinning face. "You getting along with the neighbor kids?" He asked and I shrugged lightly. He giggled and planted his face to my arm as well. "I'm glad you are doing something else besides working." He whispered and snuggled against my arm. Discomfort was setting in as I tensed a little. I guess he felt it as he lightened up and grabbed my hand. "Come on, Zoro! Supper will be ready soon!" He tugged on me lightly and we started walking up to the house. Hand in hand.

-- -- --

Supper was chaotic as usual and Luffy had to mention I was 'getting along' with the neighborhood kids. I wasn't getting along! I was giving him a Frisbee! Is it that hard? Now I am sitting in my room looking at the wall across from me. Nothing interesting about it, but hey! What else can I do?

My thoughts strayed as I started to think about my new master. Was my new master Kaku or Luffy? Kaku had bought me, but Luffy is taking care of me. My mind fluttered around like a moth attracted to a light bulb. Vulnerable and distracted. The light was bright enough to keep me blinded to the outside world.

"Zoro!" I herd a shout and jumped and looked to the kid. He scared the living hell out of me! "Are you okay?" He asked and his hand was on my forehead. His face went sour and I shifted my eyes away and slightly moved my head back. "Your head is slightly warm. I think you are getting sick." He mentioned.

'Wonder why? Maybe its because I haven't done any work for the past four days! Maybe that's why!' I thought as I watched him pace back and forth as he looked to me once in awhile. Was I in trouble?

"I'm gonna tell Shanks." he said out loud to himself. My eyes went wide.

"W-wait! I'm fine!" I told him and had my hands up shaking back and forth. He eyed me suspiciously. I knew my place, put my hands down and zipped my lips shut. I wasn't suppose to defy him!

"Do you not like getting checked up on?" He asked me simply. My eyes shifted away as I felt his still on me.

Yeah… I have a bad history with doctors. When Kuro knew I was sick he would get me checked up on. It made me want to shudder. I only complained about it once and skipped a days of work because I was so sick. The doctor had made me take medicine and to take it easy for awhile. That was not up to him though. The next day I was to work. He said if I died working then I die while working. He didn't care. I got my meds and sometimes they would spike something in my food to make me more awake and also an energy boost. I did get better… a week later though. It was torture. I promised I would never get sick again! I hated being sick. Made working harder, more unbearable, and I had shortness of breath.

"Do doctors bring back bad memories?" Luffy asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked at him, but merely shifted them away again. "Well…" He began as I felt his arms drape on my shoulders he rested his forehead against mine.

I felt a little heat go to my cheeks and his eyes were closed. I looked at his calm face. Nothing was tensing or moving, he was totally relaxed. His lashes were long like a girls. His lips looked silky smooth and were a light pink. His cheek bones were barely noticeable as his face looked smooth. A light smile set on those lips and were closed. He hummed out in a sweet sounding melody. He opened his eyes slowly as he pulled away from my face.

"You are warm, but then again your body temperature could be naturally like that. I'll watch over it." He mentioned to me as he soon plopped onto the bed next to me. His stomach was on the comforter and he rolled onto his back to look up at me. For some reason, I wanted to tickle the kid.

No! I can't do that! Am I going crazy? I should know better than that! I saw his eyes set on mine and we stared at each other. An image flashed in my head and I turned my face as I felt heat rise to my cheeks. Was I? Was I just… thinking about… kissing him? Sure the kid is cute, but… the thought of me wanting to kiss him was ridiculous. A hand gripped my arm and I turned to him. He was right in front of my face. The same damn heat rose to my cheeks.

"Are you… blushing?" he asked me in a low tone, as if he didn't want anyone else to know. I shifted my head away, but it was soon directed back towards him. I kept my eyes shifted away. "Zoro…?" He asked and my eyes shifted to him. His cheeks were red as they were also slightly puffed out. "Are you ever going to smile?" He asked me.

I kept my eyes on him. He soon grinned and I questioned that. His hands were around my stomach as he began a scratching movement. I choked on laughter as I grabbed his hands and I bit inside my mouth. I was not going to laugh! I squirmed under the terrorizing fingers and soon was laughing back on the bed and he was above me, tickling. My eyes began to water as I needed to release my vocals. I couldn't take it and I busted up in laughter and I heard him giggling above me.

"S-stop! Ahahahaha! Plea-hahaha! Stop!" I pleaded and he stopped and I took in quick breaths as I had my hands on my mouth now. For some reason… that felt good.

"You have a nice laugh!" I looked upon him as he was grinning childishly. His eyes made contact with mine and I shifted mine away. "Now I know Zoro is ticklish!" He chirped up and his face looked so cute.

My hands left my face as I sat up and began to tickle him instead. He was rolling on the bed laughing hysterically. A smile tugged at my lips as he was rolling around on the bed laughing. He seemed like he was enjoying it. Well, hell! I was enjoying this! He began to plead me to stop and I did. I was still slightly chuckling as he was looking up at me.

"Zoro has a great smile!" He chirped up and I had forgotten I was smiling. The smile didn't go away, though. That comment made me want to smile more. The door opened and I quickly threw my smile off and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Lu? Zoro? What's going on?" Ace asked and I had my head down and looking away.

"Awwww~! Ace! You ruined it!" Luffy whined as I felt him shifting on the bed.

"Ruined what?"

"Our fun!" Luffy chirped up and I could imagine his face. I wanted to smile, but what if I got in trouble by Ace for showing emotion?

"Fun, eh? Well, I just wanted to say that its bedtime. We have to go shopping for Zoro tomorrow, remember Lu?" I looked behind me to Luffy as he was grinning.

"I know~! Night, night, Nii-chan!" He said in a loud voice with smiles on his face.

"Oh, your sleeping here tonight?" Ace asked and I felt the bed shifting as the sheets moved. I watched as Luffy made himself comfortable in my sheets, well his sheets.

"Yup! I have to make sure Zoro sleeps good!" He mentioned from under my bed sheets.

"Alright, night Lu, Zoro." Ace said and the lights were turned off. I had turned my head to the door as I was looking to it.

"Zoro~! Bedtime! Bedtime!" I looked to Luffy as he was sitting up tugging on my sleeve. I complied to his demand that was not spoken and climbed in under the sheets with him. I was on my side and he wrapped his arms around my neck and was snuggled against my chest. I looked down at him as he was snuggled really close to me. My thin lined lips quirked up a bit in a smile. "Night, Zoro…" He whispered. I set my chin in his hair and took a deep breath in and could smell his strawberry-banana shampoo.

"Night, Luffy." I whispered really low and -for some odd reason- my hands were around him. The contact bugged me, but I had to fight it. Anyways… this felt nice, in some way.


	9. Chapter 8

**No time to reply!!! Time for the chappie! Franky-bro!!!**

**Franky: Right, Kira-sis! On with the chapter!!!**

**Both: SUPA!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**The Silenced Heart**

**Chapter 8**

Light shined in through the French Doors as I began to awake. I felt warm and comfy. I snuggled closer to what I was holding.

Wait… holding?

I pulled back slightly as I looked up at Luffy as he was wrapped in my arms and my face was stuffed into his chest. His arms seemed to be holding my head close as our legs were entwined together. I felt heat rise again and some of it combined below in the pit of my stomach. What was this feeling? It was new and confusing.

A little groan was heard and I looked up at him. His forehead rested against mine as a mewing sound left his lips. More heat added and I defiantly felt weird now. The soft little mewing noises he made sounded… sexy? Is that the word for it? Well anyway, it made me feel all… excited? No… maybe. Not sure… it was all too confusing.

"Zoro!" A quiet chirp was made and hot breath lingered along my cheeks. I focused on Luffy's face and saw a cute tired face. He had a grin on, not too big like his usual one, and his eyes were open wide, though he showed signs of sleep that had not fully shaken away from him. "Ohayo!" He chirped next and was more awake. His lips tapped my nose and I felt the heat go across my face. What was this feeling I was getting? "Na?! Zoro's blushing again!" He said out and I felt my face redden more. He giggled and sat up and was now sitting next to me, grinning down at me. Hands supporting himself on his side as the other rested in his lap.

He was an odd character. He had this aura around him that was happy all-in-all. You could read his expressions like a book. By looking at the cover you could tell. What was inside? You would have to read it through and through, but its still continuing on. I wanted to read the book, through and through, no stopping. I wanted to know about him. Why he was this way? Where he found the happiness? Has he ever been hurt? Where was his parents? Was he kind all the way to the end?

"Could you save me?" I whispered out loud on accident as I gazed upon him, keeping eye contact. He blinked and looked at me confused.

"Hm?" He asked with a tilt of his head. I looked at him more and closed my eyes to shake my head.

"Nothing…" I whispered as I looked down at the bed sheets.

"… Ne, Zoro?" He asked and I lifted my eyes to look at him. His expression was different. I hadn't seen it before. Curious, confused, and …sorry? I blinked a couple times and watched him. "Have you ever loved someone?" He asked and I slowly sat up onto my knees and let the sheets slid down my body as I looked at him.

"Love?" I asked curiously. What did love exactly mean? What was the exact definition of it? I surely didn't know what it meant. I had never felt it… I had nothing to love, I guess.

"Mh, Love." He repeated and looked at me. After quite a bit of silence he seemed a little surprised. "Zoro has never loved?" He asked and I shifted my eyes away from him in embarrassment.

"N-no…" I felt like I was going to be punished for not knowing this. Maybe he wanted a smart servant, not an all muscle servant.

"Love is expressed in different ways." he began saying. "There is love towards a family member, but that's pretty much a natural thing. Then there is actual love."

"_Actual love_?" I asked in a whisper as I was curious. I had leaned in a little closer to listen, he did as well to tell.

"When you love someone you feel funny, but at the same time you feel complete." I tilted my head in confusion. "Your stomach flutters when you are around them. You can't help but smile and laugh around them. They bring you up when you are down." I watched as he had pulled back and expressed each thing he said.

I felt my own stomach flutter and my lips tugged up into a smile as I watched him. If what the kid said was true then am I … in love with him? I watched as he went on. I couldn't hear his voice, but I loved that his lips moved. He was taking the time to spend time with me. To play with me. To speak to me. To hug and hold me. To make me feel like I am wanted. I loved the feeling I was getting. I was never treated like this. My mother was caring, but she was told by my father that she shouldn't hug me. I was a man, I didn't need hugs… all I needed was training. She listened to my father and I had never felt the warmth after I turned five. Though… I wished I had hugged someone before. Luffy made me realize that I was wanted by someone. I was … loved by someone.

"Zoro? Why are you crying?" I heard Luffy's voice ask as he was looking at me. I sharply breathed in and pulled back and turned my face as I was showing emotions! Damn it! I wasn't suppose too! My face was soon grabbed gently and he turned my face towards him. "Zoro… you can cry… its okay." He soon took me into a hug and was holding me. "I like you, Zoro." He told me and I was surprised by it. My head was in the crook of his neck as he was holding me to him tightly. My hands laid on the bed sheets as I didn't know how to feel. What to do. I was confused, but something tugged at my hands as I was now wrapping my arms around and digging my fingers into the back of his shirt. Tears kept falling as I started to sob out in pain. Crying never felt so good.

-- --

"So…Zoro, what's the story behind your hair?" Luffy asked out of nowhere as we were sitting on the back porch balcony of his room. I looked up at him as I was looking at some doodles that Usopp made for Luffy.

"My.. Hair?" I asked as I pointed at my head. He nodded rapidly and I thought his head was going to fly off. "Its… uh… I was taunted when little for it." I whispered lightly as I felt a slight blush cover my cheeks. I looked away in embarrassment.

"Taunted?" He asked curiously and I nodded in confirmation. "Why would they? I think your hair is the most awesome of any hair colors I have ever seen!" I was shocked at this and looked to him. He was grinning while giggling as well. Alight smile started tugging on my lips as he was smiling at _me_.

"Th-tha…" I was about to say, but my vocals cut off. He looked at me, waiting for me to say it. "Th-than…Tha-nks." I bit my lower lip as I said the word. He grinned wide and jumped up in the air cheering.

"Zoro did it! Zoro did it!" He shouted and I felt embarrassed that he was shouting it to the world. He soon jumped me in a hug and was squeezing me. I patted his back, showing that I accepted it gratefully. "I like Zoro, bunches!" He said in a cheer as he was up and cheering again. I blushed at the comment. He said that two days ago, during the morning. I still haven't forgot it. He stopped in his steps as he heard something, I thought I heard something too.

"Lu!" It was Shanks. He was shouting for Luffy. The kid grabbed my hand and started dragging me inside and downstairs. Ace was in the doorway and was looking into the room, until he noticed us coming his way. Luffy slowed to a walk as he was still holding onto me. We turned the corner and I was shocked by the sight. Luffy was too as he was squeezing my hand.

"Zoro-kun!" I gulped fluid as I was standing in front of my master, Kaku. He came up to me, but Luffy was standing in front of me. "Eh? Who is this?" He asked and Luffy growled at him.

"You can't have Zoro!" He stated and was backing up, making me back up from how close he was.

"Lu, this is Rob Kaku. He is related to Rob Lucci. We have to show respect towards the other higher families." Shanks told Luffy, who kept backing up.

"No! He wants to take Zoro away from me!" Luffy shouted and was turned to hug around my waist. I blushed lightly as he was holding me tightly. I watched Kaku at the corner of my eyes and he did not seem to be effected.

"I see, I was not going to take him. We are just old acquaintances. That is all." He stated and I knew he was covering up the whole "He is my slave and I bought him" speech.

"See, Lu." Ace said and continued, "he was just coming up to invite us to his dinner party." Ace was telling us why I looked to see Shanks apologizing to Kaku.

"Sorry… he hasn't been to sure about people lately. Ever since his parents went missing by being taken away from him he thinks new people try to take what he has now. Can you please forgive the rudeness of my nephew?" Shanks asked and I was shocked to hear that. Luffy never mentioned anything about his parents.

"I understand." Kaku mentioned and everyone seemed to be paying attention to the two now. "Please think it over! Invite your household, if you wish. Here is the invitation to tell you when. I hope to see you there. Until again, Red Hair Shanks, D family and others." He waved and I saw him grin as he had looked at me before he left. A chill went down my backbone as I shuddered slightly. I felt as Luffy squeezed tighter and stuffed his face into my body.

* * *

**Oh no! -gasps- Something is coming! SOmething bad! Don't you think, Franky-bro?**

**Franky: Seems like it. A foe finally finding is prey. It seems like something is coming. Can't wait!**

**Me either!**

**Franky: YOu already know whats going to happen...**

**... Oh yeah! -closes an eye while sticking her tongue out, with her hands showing a peace sign- That's right! I'm the author! Hahaha!**

**Franky: -sweatdrop- Right, well review Viewer-bro's and sis's!**

**Until next time!!!**

**Both: _SUPA!_**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm late! I oober late! This is oober late! I am so sorry! I thought i had updated this chappie already, but... i guess i didn't! That is my fault. Me being sick for the past week and all... I forget things when i am sick.**

**Franky: Yeah... Kira-sis forgot who i was when i asked her about the update.**

**Well.... you looked different! -gets a stare- well... to me you looked different, at the time!**

**Franky: She was way too sick to do anything! You are still sick! Yet... not as bad.**

**I'm fi--coughs fiercly and breaths awkwardly before clearing throat- Excuse me, I'm fine!**

**Franky: -sweatdrop- Sure... Lets get on with this! Shall we?**

**-coughs- Hmmm, okay!**

**Franky: -sigh- Alright my favorite bro's and sis's! Enjoy the chappie!**

**Both: SUPA! -Kira starts coughing badly again and Franky calls for Chopper-**

****

* * *

**~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~ The Silenced Heart ~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Chapter 9 -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Shanks had decided that we all were going to go to Kaku's party. Luffy had lost the battle and was now sulking on my bed as I sit in my desk chair. I was trying to read, but his eyes were on me as he was expecting me to say that I didn't want to go either. I didn't and he knows that, but he wants me to say it. How can I say it though? I am considered his servant. I had reread the same page five times and still couldn't soak it in. His eyes burrowed into my soul. I finally looked up at him. He defiantly was sulking. His knees were to his chest as his arms wrapped around them. His head set on his knees as he stared at me.

"Y-yes?" I asked after I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Why didn't you back me up, Zoro?" He asked in an angry voice. Was I in trouble? Was I to be punished now? I closed the book and set it on the desk. I sat on the floor and looked away.

"S-sorry…" I said and my head was bowed down. Was he going to punish me now? I had an emotional look as I heard the bed creak. I looked up slightly as he sat in front of me. "N-no punishment?"

"P-punishment? Oh no! Your not being punished! Is this what they did if you did something wrong? Punishment?! That isn't right!" He stated with anger and was shaking his fist. "Those wretched people! Wait until I get my hands on them!" He seemed to be glaring at the wall to the side. I was surprised as he was angry.

"A-are you hungry?" I asked him and he looked at me with the hard glare. I lightly flinched at it and he soon softened up.

"No-" his stomach growled out and he blushed. One of his hands scratched the back of his head as the other was resting on his tummy. "Okay.. Maybe I am." He stated in embarrassment.

"I'll go get you something to snack on." I told him and got up to leave. My arm was grabbed and I looked back at him.

"You don't have to! I can!" He told me.

"I was going to go get a drink anyways. I'll be right back, don't worry." I assured him and left the room, down the steps to the kitchen. I opened the door and noticed the lights off. I turned them on and headed for the fridge. I opened it and pulled out two pops and then shut the fridge. I went to the snack cupboard and looked through it.

"You shouldn't wander off alone, Zoro-kun." I froze in my movement and soon pulled away from the cupboard to look at the kitchen's back deck. We had used it a couple times to eat out. The door was open and Kaku was standing there, leaning against the doorway. I watched as he grinned and soon said, "it took me awhile to find you, but I did." He started to approach me and I backed up. "Oh? We are betraying our master?" My feet stopped in a heartbeat and I looked to him. I couldn't disobey him, he was my master. He had bought me!

"_No one owns you, Zoro!"_ I heard Luffy's voice ring through my head. _"You can't buy people with money, you can only buy them with true love! Like you and me are great friends!" _I could see his smiling face as he told me these things not too long ago. _"I don't ever want to lose you again, Zoro."_ That time he had whispered to me softly and I remembered the face. It was saddened and lonely. I had told him I would never leave him again. I began to back away from Kaku.

"Hmmm… I knew I should have came sooner. He has changed you, but you can always be trained back to the old." He smirked and I panicked I dropped the soda cans and turned to run.

I didn't want to leave! I wanted to stay! I was actually free! I was myself more! I learned many things that had interested me! I had made friends! And maybe even found… love. I was to the door when I was soon smacked into the wall and one of my arms was twisted behind my back. I hissed at the pain and held in the yelp. Kaku was pressing me against the wall and pulling my arm up and I whined at the pain. I hadn't felt pain in a long time.

"Time to get you home." He told me and I panicked. I didn't know what to do. I felt as my other arm was behind me. He started to pull me. I thought of one thing.

"LUFFY!!! HELP, LUFFY!" I started shouting. My vocals felt strained, but I didn't care. I shouted and shouted. I felt my head get smacked on the concrete counter making me lose my voice.

"Shut the hell up." I heard before I blacked out.

-- -- --

"Will he be okay? What if he dies?! Will he live?! Why did this happen?! I should have gone with him! I should ha-"

"Lu! Calm down, please! He is going to be fine. Yes he is alive and no it is not your fault. Now stop panicking."

Voices had surrounded me when I awoke. Shanks telling Luffy to calm down. That meant… I was still with him! I felt happiness fill me up and I wanted to smile big. I groaned as my head hurt worse than I thought. I slowly began to sit up, I grabbed my head in pain and groaned again. I noticed the softness of a cloth under my palm.

"Zoro! Please lay back down!" Luffy told me and was sitting on the bed next to me. He lightly pushed my body down. I laid down and looked up at him. A smiled tugged on my lips as I grabbed one of his hands.

"Th-thanks for saving me." I whispered and I stared into his eyes. He lightly blushed.

"W-well… it was nothing…" He whispered in embarrassment.

"Am I missing something here?" I looked to Shanks, forgetting that he was here in the first place. He was looking between me and Luffy. I understood what he was trying to get at. I let go of Luffy's hand and blushed. Luffy was blushing too, as he was holding his own hand. "Mh hm… well, Zoro take it easy. Your head was banged up good, so we will have to watch over that… also you have a slight fever. Have to watch out for that too." I stiffened as I was expecting him to say he was going to call a doctor. "Since you're not looking too bad I won't call the doctor" He mumbled as I watched him start to exit the room. "You two get some rest." He told us before he exited the open door and closed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Luffy asked me and I looked back at him. He looked exhausted and was going to pass out any moment.

"I-I'm fine… you don't look to good…" I told him truthfully. His hands were supporting his body as he seems to be trying to stay awake. "C-…come here. Lay down." I told him softly and he crawled right next to me and laid down. One of his arms was across my chest and his head rested on my shoulder. He looked up at me with tired eyes and was leaning his head sideways as he peered up at me. "Get some sleep, um… if you want too." I said at the end as I was not suppose to give orders out.

"Sounds good… Zoro sleep too." He mumbled at the end as little snores came from his pink lips.

I watched as he slept the day away and me not get a wink of sleep. I eventually found myself petting his hair back over and over and over again. I never got tired of it. His soft hair and the sweet smell of him. Every once in awhile I felt as his body lightly twitched and he would hold onto me for who knows how long, but I also spoke to him. About how he was okay and how I was okay. Everyone was still here, I was still here. At one point of time he whined out and I had put my arm around him as I pulled him more onto my chest. His body curled into me and his face was laying on my chest as his arms were laying out in front of him to hold onto my arm.

A few times people came in. Shanks would check on me. Ace would check on us both by merely opening and closing the door. Sanji and Zeff would bring something for us to drink or snack on. Every time someone came in I pretended that I was asleep. Just once, Sanji had mentioned something while in the room. He was saying that I really needed sleep. I merely opened an eye and looked at him with a slight glare before closing it back. He left after that and then no one came in as I noticed it was already night. Luffy seemed like he could sleep forever, but no…. he awoke not too long ago.

"Zoro sleep?" He asked me and I peered down at him. He looked at me long and hard then he frowned. "You look like you didn't get a wink of sleep!" He told me with disappointment in his voice. I slightly panicked and faced away with a sad expression.

"M'sorry." I whispered and I shifted my eyes slightly towards him. He soon softened and grinned.

"Na… its okay. You can still sleep some its still night."

"You slept all day." I informed him quickly and he blinked a couple times before busting up laughing.

"Aye! That's why I am exhausted!" I felt sweat fall from my brow as he said that with a huge grin. I couldn't help but laugh as well, with a smile on my face. "Yay! Zoro's smiling again!" He cheered and I hide my mouth with my hand. He grabbed my wrist and pulled the hand away. "No! I like it~!" He whined out and I smiled at his pouting face. "Zoro looks nice with a smile!" He grinned and had his eyes closed. I lightly blushed at the comment and ruffled his hair. He giggled a little laugh and grabbed my hand to hold it to his chest. His face seemed to sadden and he looked up at me with those brown eyes. "We're still going to that party…" He said in a whisper and I felt myself choke on my smile.

"W-we are?" I asked in a whisper as well and he nodded.

"Shanks didn't see who it was, only I did. Considering that Kaku's family is a ruling family of some company, Shanks said that he doubt it was a high class man to do that, though I saw him lying. He's probably just wants to show respect for the family and that's it. We go, we eat, we chat, and we leave… that's how all dinners I went to worked." He told me with a serious face. I felt myself in some kind of… fear? "Don't worry, Zoro. I'll be right beside you the whole time." He assured me and I felt relieved after that.

"O-okay…" I told him and he soon tackled me in a hug.

"I don't want to lose Zoro." He chocked out and I heard him lightly sob. My shirt was slowly becoming wet from his tears. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close to me.

"I don't wanna lose you either…" I whispered so low that it was almost inaudible. He heard me though, I know he did. He squeezed tighter and his hands were digging into my shirt on my back. I held him through the night until he and I fell asleep.

* * *

**Chopper! I'm gonna be fine! Really!**

**Chopper: Open your mouth and say 'aaaa'.**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaa- -feels a tongue compresser on her tongue and Chopper looks down her throat. He pulls away- Really! i am fine!**

**Chopper: You got over a temperature just a couple days ago! No you aren't fine!**

**But! I dont have a fever anymore~! -whines like a child-**

**Chopper: You need to take your medicine!**

**-sticks tongue out- Its icky!**

**Franky: Doesn't matter! I bet your viewers are worried and thinking you died on them! You need to take care of yourself!**

**You're not my father! -coughs and clears throat- Anyways! Everyone review! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Franky: Another thing! -forgets the comment- You need lots of rest and lots of fluids.**

**Franky~! Stop! Your embarrassing me!**

**Chopper: I agree with Franky!**

**Oh no... Just review please... this going to take awhile... bye~! -coughing-**


	11. Chapter 10

**Guess What~!**

**Franky: Hm?**

**I'm all better! No coughing, sniffling, sneezing, choking, moaning, groaning, feverish,-**

**Franky: I think that list is going to take awhile. So, all sis's and bro's enjoy this wonderful chappie!**

**-and sore throat, with a nasty taste-**

**Franky: Ignore her... -stares as Kira continues-**

****

* * *

**~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~ The Silenced Heart ~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Chapter 10 -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

A tape measure was wrapped around my body and seemed to be tight around me. The tape measure moved along my leg, then my arm. Soon it was around my torso and around my thighs. In some sense I felt violated, but to complain about it? No… I really don't want punishment. Especially not from Luffy. I noticed how the wound on my head healed quite nicely as Shanks always applied some ointment on it. Now a little scar was there.

"Okay! I know the best outfit! Wait here." I had watched the redhead, named Nami, go through the back doors. Luffy was by my side and was standing by me and I looked to him in the mirror.

"Nami has good style senses." He told me as he grabbed onto my arm and his face against it. He looked up at me and I looked down at him. He smiled sweetly and I lightly blushed as some thoughts, that I thought I could never have, came to my mind. He giggled as he saw my face and said, "Zoro is blushing again!"

"Luffy…" I muttered under my breath as he kept giggling.

"Found this! Try it own!" Nami said and threw some clothes on my head. I took them in my free hand and got down from the stool as Luffy directed me to the dressing room. I was in a little room that he pushed me into and I looked at the clothes. I dressed into the clothes I was given and exited the little room.

"Wow! Zoro you look great!" He told me and I felt my cheeks tingle with some sort of shyness.

I tugged at the green silky tie and fixed the jacket. The black jacket had gray lines going down it as it went over a green under shirt that buttoned up. The tie hung low as I had loosened it up. The pants reached the ground and dragged a little, but not too much. They were black with gray lines stripping down them, just like the jacket. I pouted lightly as I felt a little weird wearing this much clothing.

"Well, I do have great taste in clothing." Nami stated and was smiling with hands on her hips as she stood proud. "I'll make a deal with you this time, just this time…" She stated and had her fingers pinching the air. "This will not cost you a single belli, it is free." She had told Luffy as she was looking right at him. He cheered up in joy and she stopped him with two hands on each shoulder. "But only this once!" She retold him in a serious voice.

"Got it Nami! Thanks!" Luffy shouted and hugged her. I felt something boil up and I looked away as he hugged _her_ and not _me_. "Zoro~! Hurry up and change back! We will take that one! Hurry! Hurry!" He told me and I hurried into the little room. I changed back into what I had on earlier and folded the clothes up and brought them with me out of the dressing room. Arms encircled my body as soon as I exited. "Zoro looks great in everything!" He commented and I felt my cheeks tingle again.

"Alright, love birds. Out of here before I changed my mind." Nami said and my blush grew deeper.

"Nami!" Luffy whined and I just lightly pushed him so we could get moving. "Okay, okay, bye Nami! Thanks again!"

"Bye you two! Don't mention. Literately." She stated the last part in a serious way. We left and Luffy had his hand in mine as we walked down the street. People didn't give us looks, people glanced and smiled, but no one gave a dirty look.

"Hey, Monkey!" Someone called and Luffy waved to them.

"Hey, Luffy! Got a new friend I see!" Some one called out and was giggling with some other girls.

"Hey, girls! Yup! Maybe we can play some time!" Luffy called back to them and waved.

"Sure!" They all giggled and walked off with smiles.

I never knew how many people Luffy actually knew. A lot had said hi and noticed I was with him. He, or anyone else for that matter, didn't care that we were holding hands. They asked about his new friend or simply said hi. We entered through the gate and I helped him close it up for the night.

"Wanna wrestle before bed?" Luffy asked me as he was walking backwards, grabbing my hand again.

"I don't mind…" I whispered out and he pouted at something. I looked at him curiously and he soon turned with a huge grin to open the door. He ran in the house and was gone from my sight in a heart beat. I closed the door and took my shoes off and lined his shoes up as well as mine.

"Come on, Zoro! Supper!" His head peeked around the corner as he grinned at me. I smiled lightly and began walking towards him.

"Aye, Imma comin'." I told him and he giggled before turning to the dining room.

I walked around the corner and was soon in the dining room with everyone else. I had a plain face on and sat next to Luffy. Supper went on as usual. Crazy and chaotic. They asked about our day and Luffy went into full-blown detail about it.

"Sounds like a nice suit, Swordsman-san." Robin stated with my new nickname, which she found out over a cup of tea with me.

It was weird, to say in the least. Luffy had to do something in the garden and Robin was the only one not doing anything. She was suppose to "supervise" me, not _interrogate_ me. She asked a bunch of question. Favorite hobby. Am I strong enough to lift a couch or something. How did I handle stress. How did I handle the punishment. Stuff like that. I answered only one thing and that was my favorite hobby. Kendo. So now she calls me Swordsman-san.

"It looks great on him!" Luffy expressed with his hands and I felt myself blush again. "Oh! Zoro's blushing again!" He stated and I looked away with a pout. I crossed my arms and was thinking about getting my embarrassment to go away. Everyone laughed or just smiled lightly at me or Luffy.

"Alright now, lets get to bed." Shanks said and got a whine out of Luffy.

"Fine." He stated after getting the 'look' from his uncle. He grabbed my hand and tugged me out of my seat. "Come on, Zoro!" He said and began dragging me to my, or should I say, _our_ room.

He has stayed in there every night since they got me back. I think he is also afraid of me running away, or the bastard coming to get me. He hates when I even mention about getting a drink from the bathroom. He has to follow me. 'Just in case' he says.

We entered our room and I shut the door as he sprung onto the bed. "Come on! Come on! Play with me!" He stated and was bouncing in his shorts and red tank top. His hair flopped onto his face as he did and his grin was wide. I walked over to him and he pulled me onto the bed. I yelped in surprise as he had me pinned. "Pinned!" He shouted and I grinned and began to wrestle with him.

We rolled around on the bed for the next… who knows how long. I pinned him down, finally, for good. "Pinned, hah." I said and was panting lightly as he was too. His face was lightly red with the activity we had just done and he was breathing slightly heavy. He began giggling and squirming to get out of my grasp.

"Awwww~!" He whined as I had my hands on his wrist and me sitting on his abdomen. He struggled and grunted as he was irritated that I pinned him. Finally he stopped and laid his head back completely with a calm expression. His muscles relaxed and the tension was gone. He smiled and giggled up at me. "Zoro wins." I lightly chuckled as he said that.

"I guess I do." I said as I let his wrist go and just had my hands on either side of his head. He seemed to have caught his breath as he looked up at me. I looked down at him. I was, once again, memorized by his features. That has been happening to me a lot lately. His lips looked smooth though. As soon as that thought was unleashed I blushed at it.

"Zoro?" He asked and I began to pull back. He grabbed my face. "Something wrong?" He asked with wonder and curiosity in his voice. My breath caught in my throat and he looked at me with wonder. "Can I tell Zoro something?" He asked and I nodded reluctantly. "O-… okay." He stated in a whisper and soon I felt my head pulled down and his lips were on mine.

My eyes were wide and I saw how his were squeezed shut. He pulled away moments after and was looking at me with those amazing eyes. He was blushing furiously and I was too, most likely. He stared up at me as I was looking back down at him. My expression was calm and shocked. He was looking up nervously at me. I soon felt myself wanting to feel them, just once more. I dipped down and he met up with me in the middle.

Ours lips clashed together and I felt my heart racing. My pulse skyrocketed and I felt like I was almost floating. I felt free, alive, loved. His arms wrapped around my neck and I cupped his face with my hands. He pulled me closer and I accepted it as I pulled him closer. I was taken away in the moment that I forgot that I was on top of him. Ever a slave. Ever worked or got punished. Even forgetting my past life of everything I ever knew before Luffy. Our lips were suctioned together as my heart was beating fast. It crashed against my chest. My lungs tightened, but our lips didn't stop -I didn't want the feeling to go away- though I began to pull away slowly. He did as well and was slightly panting as his eyes seemed to glaze over slightly. I was slightly panting as well. We took in the moment as I soon had my hands on each side of his head on the sheets. He had his arms draping around my neck lazily now as we relaxed and gazed at each other. What a perfect moment.

"Holy macaroni!" We both looked to the doorway as Usopp and Robin were standing there. What a good way to get a moment ruined. Usopp covered his eyes and was facing away. Robin was smiling nicely and soon giggled behind a hand. I looked down at Luffy as he looked up at me. I panicked as I realized I was on top of him still. I got off and sat down, facing opposite of the two at the door. I felt Luffy sit up and saw that he was looking towards the two.

"Heh, hey!" He grinned and was seeming a little nervous about being caught.

"Don't worry, Strawhat-san. We won't tell anyone. Promise." She said and looked at the French doors to see her reflection. She had a hand up in a promising way. "Right, Longnose-kun?" She asked and looked down at Usopp.

He turned with a smile, "Yup! Promise!" I saw Luffy grin beside me.

"Thanks!" He grinned and began scratching the back of his head. "Anything else?" He asked and I looked at the two reflecting on the glass.

"Just to say goodnight." Robin mentioned and waved a pale hand. "Night, Strawhat-san, Swordsman-san." She said and left.

"Night, Luffy, Zoro!" Usopp said and was grinning like crazy.

"Night, Robin and Usopp!" He looked at me and I was looking at him before turning away as I was caught staring at him. I heard him giggle, "Zoro says night too!" He said and I heard the door shut. He jumped me and I was laying on my side as he was laying on me. He was giggling like a little kid. "Me like Zoro bunches!" He said and slid down to lay in front of me. He was smiling up at me and I blushed.

"Bed time." I told him and he whined. "I'll get the lights." I told him as I was about to get up to do so.

"No, no! I got it tonight!" He told me and got up to shut off the over head light.

I climbed into the blankets before the lights went out. I felt him jump on the bed and climb across the top before digging himself into the blankets. He cuddled against me as I wrapped my arms around his waist. My head was spinning from earlier as I was thinking about things. Could I actually love someone? Is that okay? Not sure, but… maybe I should give it a shot?

"Goodnight, Zoro. M'like you bunches." He whispered and I tucked my head down and kissed his forehead.

"Night, Luffy. I… I l-like you a lot too." I said and he giggled lightly before he cranked his head up to kiss my lips lightly and then cuddled against me with a smile disappearing with his face. I would be able to say it more smoothly soon enough. I let sleep overcome me as I fell asleep with a light smile on my face.

* * *

**--With a really sore body, aching muscles, a headache-**

**Robin: Still at it, Writer-san?**

**-All wanting to sleep, not moving really, being neauseas-**

**Franky: She won't answer you.**

**Robin: I know a way. Wait here. -leaves room for a second-**

**Franky: ??? -curious on what-**

**-door opens-**

**Usopp: Where am I? Robin?**

**really sw-Usopp! -tackles Usopp to the ground-**

**Usopp: Ah! -tackled-**

**Franky: Good idea... i was getting tired of that list.**

**Robin: -giggles behind a hand-**

**Franky: Well leave a review as always! We love hearing from you guys!**

**Everyone(except Robin): _SUPA!_**


	12. Chapter 11

**Franky: So... why did you delay it?**

**I didn't...**

**Franky: Your about a month behind.**

**Am not! I still got... 8 days! -sticks tongueout-**

**Franky: Still! You are behind!**

**Whatever... just introduce the chappie. I got school this morning ya know!**

**Franky: Oh yeah... Here is the chappie bro's and sis's!**

**

* * *

**

**~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~ The Silenced Heart ~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Chapter 11 -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"But I don't wanna go!" Luffy whined as I was tugging at my pajama pant strings in a nervous way of agreeing.

Shanks had woken us up around noon and said that we couldn't sleep in too long. We had ate, a not so big, lunch and was ordered to both take a shower and get dressed. Personally … I really don't wanna go either. I barely knew my master, but I'm sure he is not going to let me leave tonight with Luffy. Which I am afraid on what he might do to the poor kid. What if he hurt him? Wait… no that won't happen. I won't let them hurt him! I will protect him even if it kills me, but I rather not be killed. To be killed would like living an eternity without Luffy. Though I would probably grab a bench before the gates and wait. I could wait, but why waste my life? He has taught me so many things! He is kind, caring, and so loving! Why would I want to die already?

"No buts! You two march upstairs and take a shower!" Shanks stated and was totally serious with a hard look. I gulped down lumped fluid in my throat that had bundled up. "Get going now!" He told us in a shout and we scurried up the stairs.

We stopped at our room and picked up our clothes and hurried to the bathroom -not wanting to get caught by Shanks that we weren't showering yet. We were in the bathroom and I went to go get some towels out of the cupboard as he turned the nozzles. I set the towels on the rack before I turned to Luffy. He had already taken his shirt off as he tossed it across the room. He turned to me with a huge grin.

"Is it alright if we take a slightly hotter shower than you usually do take?" He asked me and I didn't even think about it as I nodded. "Thank you!" He said and was checking the water. I stripped my shirt and threw it towards his shirt. I started to take my pants off and I heard his hit the ground by our pile. "Hurry up! Don't want the water to get cold!" He told me and the shower door closed and he was gone in the clouded steam lingering.

I quickly tossed my pants and boxers to the side and opened the door up. The steam attacked me and I could already feel the heat. I stepped in and closed the door. I felt water splash on my face and giggling followed it. I was surprised by the hot water and wiped it off my face. I looked up at him with a slight glare. I soon fully glared and jumped under the spray with him and pinned him against the wall. He pouted and struggled as he soon got me pressed against the wall. He smirked and soon it disappeared as a blush covered his face. I felt my face flush up as well as he was staring at my face. We dipped together for a kiss, but stopped to let our lips linger. I set my forehead against his as I heard him giggle.

"M'Zoro…" He whispered and our fingers entwined together.

"Hmmm?" I hummed lightly to tell him I was listening.

"Don't ever leave me again." He told me and the sounds around me seemed to disappear. The sound of spraying water was gone. No water drizzling on the ground or on our bodies. I looked at him as his eyes showed a depressing look. He was serious and he had obviously took my first 'runaway' as an escape or some type of sign.

"I was just trying to save-" I began to talk, but his hand released mine and two of his fingers covered my lips.

"Just don't… go." He told me and I felt my heart skip a beat. He didn't want me to leave. He didn't want me to go away. He didn't order me around. He didn't want me to do everything. He didn't punish me as I did something wrong. He shows me love.

I felt his fingers entwine with mine again and he closed his eyes in a beautiful way. His eyelashes curled up perfectly and were dotted with water. His lips looked smooth with a glossy look from the water that found its way to his lips. A pink color was tickled across his face as his cheeks bones seemed to sit out more than usual as the two had the most color. I watched as a water droplet streamed down the side of his face from his hair. His fingers tightened lightly and I looked into his melted chocolate eyes. He pulled away slowly and let a smile slip on his face.

"We should get washed up before Shanks gets angry." I gulped fluid and looked to the soap. He chuckled and I looked to him as he held my hands close to him. He looked at my scared hands and had wonder in his eyes as he gazed at them. I pulled his hands towards me and I put them together as my lips interacted with both hands. I gazed at him and a darker pink went across his face. I felt his hands and how they were so smooth and delicately soft. I put them down and dipped my head down to lightly kiss his lips. He returned it and I let go of one of his hands and grabbed the shampoo bottle. He chuckled as he knew where I was going with this.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

We walked out the bathroom fully dressed in our suits and ties. Socks were on our feet and we headed down stairs. Luffy was messing with his tie and was trying to tie it up, but he kept getting frustrated. He cursed under his breath and just let the untie tie lay there. The red silky tie seemed to shine at me to tie it up. I stopped and tugged him to stop.

"Zoro?" He asked as I soon began to tie his tie. I had to do this a couple times for when I was under house arrest and the guard that was watching me would always mess up their dress code and I needed to tie it. I tugged the little knot up and finished it up before walking on. He grabbed my hand and I looked back at him with a questioning face. He let go quickly and had his hands behind his back as he looked away slightly. "Thank you." He said and he looked embarrassed.

"Ah… you're welcome." I whispered and soon he grabbed my wrist and started dragging me down stairs. We entered the front room and was met with a nicely dressed Ace and Shanks. Shanks seemed to be tying the others tie as he was pouting slightly.

"Alright! Everyone ready?" Shanks asked and looked to us. "Ah! I see that your tie is tied, Lu!" He mention and the kid was fidgeting in embarrassment.

"Shanks!" He whined out and he received a ruffle to his hair. He pouted even more and glared at the older man, who in turn laughed at the cute face.

"Lets get going now!" He stated and was heading towards the door. I turned to look at Luffy and he seemed confused. Though we started to follow anyways.

"Are we the only ones going?" Luffy asked and his uncle turned to speak to him.

"Yup! Usopp is staying to fix my bathroom sink and check up on the whole house. Sanji is staying and learning some new things from Zeff. Zeff is obviously here to teach Sanji, also to feed them. Robin is on a little dinner date with Nami. Its just us four!" He told us as we followed him to the horse carriage. We hopped in and sat down. Shanks and Ace on one seat and Luffy and me on the other. The driver Ben, a friend of Shanks, snapped the straps and the carriage began to move.

"Please tell me we aren't going to be there long! Why couldn't you have said that we were sick and couldn't make it?!" Luffy asked in some kind of desperate way of trying to get out of it still.

"We are going to eat, chat and then leave because of the lateness. Anyways, that is rude, Lu. You know that we cant turn down a big high class family down and get away from all the blackmail. You remember what happened last time?" I watched as Shanks glared at Luffy and got a shudder out of the boy. I moved my knee to touch his and he reacted by nudging back and keeping his knee against mine. I held back a blush and looked out the window.

"Fine, but I am not leaving Zoro's side for a second!" Luffy stated and was, when I turned my head back, glaring at his uncle and even his brother.

"Alright, Lu." Ace said this time and got a look from Shanks, but merely shook it off.

The ride didn't seem long at all. We stopped soon and the door was opened by Ben as he was being polite and letting us out. I got out last and stuck to Luffy's side as he was stuck to mine. A servant of theirs, that I recognized from Hell, had led us to the dinning room and I stopped by him and Luffy walked on while talking to his brother.

"How did you get here?" I asked and he looked at me with smiled.

"Hey, Zoro-aniki!" Johnny said in a chirp. "Oh… after your little escape he came back and took me and Osaka in under him. He's not so bad, though we try to stay away from Master Lucci. He has some weird fetishes and weird, random mood swings." He told me as he was whispering and looking around.

"Where is Osaka, by the way?" I asked and he looked at me with some fear.

"Punishment." I gulped down fluid as I couldn't imagine it. I didn't want to, and to poor Osaka.

"I hope he's okay." I received a nod as an agreement, then I felt a presence near me and Johnny straightened up.

"Hello, Zoro-kun." A shudder slightly went down my back as I slowly turned my head to Kaku. He was grinning nicely and warmly, but evil lurked behind it. I soon felt arms wrap around one of mine and I looked down to Luffy.

"Mine." He muttered at Kaku and tugged on me to go with him. I complied like a good little servant and sat by him. Kaku entered with another man behind him. His hair was long black and sleek, it was set back in a pony tail. His suit looked pressed and clean. Not to mention his perfect looking tie. I tugged at my own tie as I felt slightly hot.

"Welcome! It was nice of you to join us! I am Rob Kaku and this is my older brother Rob Lucci." Kaku stated and waved a hand to Lucci to indicate him at his part.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Lucci said and bowed lightly. We all stood and bowed back, then sat down again.

"Let's begin our feast!" Kaku said and the two sat down at each end of the table. I sat next to Kaku and Luffy was on the other side of me. He made sure his chair was closest to mine and mine was closest to his. The food was then brought in and Shanks began chatting with Kaku, while Ace and Lucci jumped in as well. Luffy and I stayed quiet.

* * *

**Franky: There we go!**

**YAY! Chappie had appeared! Review pwetty pwease!**

**Chopper: Aaaahhh! Kira! Your sister is brewing a storm! You better hurry up!**

**Right! -starts putting lunch together- Finish up!**

**Usopp: I swear her sister is just like Nami... except without the money part.**

**Franky: Yeah.... Well like she said! Review bro's and sis's!**

**Chopper: Aaaahhh! Kira she is literately brewing a storm!**

**Got to go! -runs out the door-**

**Everyone: oh... kay. Bye everyone! _SUPA!_**


	13. Chapter 12

**-yawn-**

**Franky: What's wrong, Kira-sis?**

**I just got up not too long ago.**

**Franky: It's past noon.**

**And?**

**Franky: Were you up late again last night?**

**-looks away with a pout- maybe...**

**Franky: -sighs- figures...**

**Robin: Author-san does not own anything.**

**If i did then there would be yaoi... a lot of it!**

**Franky: On with the chapter**

**FraKir: SUPA! -Robin giggling the background-**

****

* * *

**~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~ The Silenced Heart ~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Chapter 12 -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The food wasn't bad at all. We had chicken and their was a duck steak on the other side of the table, but I didn't have any. I barely ate, really. I had a leg and a small portion of mashed potatoes. For some reason I wasn't that hungry. Usually I can eat a lot more and since Luffy usually put things on my plate I finished it all, or put some back on his place. Though he seemed to be mainly focused on staying by my side.

I got looks from Kaku every once in awhile since the beginning of supper. He seemed to be examining me a lot. I don't know why, but he was; a lot. It was nerve racking. I kept squirming lightly under his gaze. He was my master and I was under another families rule. Though… Luffy told me no one owned me. So… does that mean he isn't my master anymore. Though, Kuro told me I will forever be owned. But, Luffy has showed me everything to learn in this world, so far. He told me there is a lot more things and he wanted to show me it all. It was a promise, a pinky promise.

"Zoro." I looked to Luffy as he whispered to me. I noticed everyone else talking to each other, zoning us two out. "You have to go to the bathroom?" He asked me and I noticed that my legs were knee to knee as I seemed to be holding it in without noticing it. I nodded stiffly. He soon turned to his uncle and stood up to get attention on him. "Me and Zoro have to use the restroom. May we please be excused?" He asked and I admired him some what. He was calm, cool, and collected. He received a nod from Kaku and Shanks.

"It's down the right hall and you have to turn down the left hall and then the second door on your right." Kaku stated and I stood up as well.

"Thank you. Come on, Zoro." Luffy stated and grinned at me. I smiled lightly and followed as we left the room and turned right, like we were told.

The hall looked long and extended as we had to pass at least five doors before coming up to the hallway intersection. We turned left and walked down it. We both were silent as he stuck close to me by holding my hand in his. We appeared before the second door on our right and opened it. It was the bathroom, a very nice one at that. I let go of his hand as I let him go ahead and go. I shut the door and stood patiently. After he was done I went to the bathroom as well. He was washing his hands and I finished up and flushed. I washed my hands right after him. I dried them on a towel and turned to Luffy.

He was grinning widely at me. I smiled back and took his extended hand. He opened the door and we exited. We went left and began to walk down it. I heard something behind us and looked behind us. I gulped fluid and walked closer to Luffy and made or speed go a little faster.

"Nowhere to go." A voice rang out beside us. The hall we were suppose to turn. I feared this. They are going to take me _and_ Luffy in as their servants. I felt Luffy back into me and I watch as they got closer.

"Zoro." Luffy whispered and I only thought of one thing. To protect Luffy. I held tightly onto his hand and sprinted down the opposite hall and dragged Luffy along. "Zoro!" He shouted and I pulled him in front of me. He started running ahead of me.

"Just keep running!" I told him and looked behind to see a stupid tranquilizer gun. Wondering how I knew that? I was chased down by one when I was younger.

I didn't like that stupid farm and ran away. Well, I didn't know I was being watched and was chased down by the guards on their horses. I was pretty damn fast as a kid. He had to hit me with a tranquilizer. I still ran for thirty minutes before I was actually getting sleepy and fell to the ground.

"Luffy! Don't look back!" I told him and ran beside him, but was lagging behind.

"Why?!" He asked and I looked back. They were chasing us for a bit.

"Trust me, don't!" I told him and he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

Soon he only nodded and kept running. I looked back and they were taking aim at Luffy! I saw them shot it off and they were using a silencer. I ran right behind him and took the dart into my neck. I winced lightly and grabbed it to take it out. Only half was injected into me. I threw it on the ground and grabbed my neck. I would be okay.

"We're turning!" Luffy told me and we took a right down a hall.

The straight hall way was reaching a dead in, so it made sense to turn. We ran and I felt a pinch in my neck still. I check again with my hand there was another one on the other side of my neck. Where did that come from? I felt sluggish as I took it out of my neck. I looked at it. It was different looking, instead of a yellow liquid it was blue. The little capsule was pretty much empty, just liquid dripping off the needle. Shit! I forgot they were using a silencer. This one was probably suppose to be used on me. Its much stronger. I saw a hallway on the right of us and took Luffy's hand and dragged him that way as I almost fell. He yelped in surprise and I saw the other two not turning the corner yet. I ran down the hall and soon opened a door to see a type of extra bedroom. I dragged Luffy in with me and shut the door.

"Zoro!" He said and I covered his mouth and took him to the empty closet. I shut the closet door and released his lips. "What's wrong?" He asked me in a whisper and I soon almost fell. He caught me and helped me sit down. I was panting deeply as I was tired. "Zoro?" He asked worried and I leaned against the wall.

"Luffy… you need to get to Shanks and Ace." I told him in a tired voice. He looked at me shocked, for what I could tell in the dark.

"By myself?! I'm not leaving you! What's wrong, Zoro?" He asked and seemed to be freaking out.

"I can't… I can't go on. They- they had tranquilizer darts and I got hit twice." I told him and he looked like he was going to cry.

"Is that why you told me not to turn around?" He asked and I nodded. He hiccupped and I cupped his face.

"Don't cry, please. I hate when you cry because of something I did." He stuffed his face into my chest and was sitting on his knees. I wrapped my arms around his shaking shoulders as his fingers dug into my shirt on my sides.

"I-I can't leave Z-Zoro behind!" He told me and I felt really tired.

"Luffy," I breathed out with much effort and I felt him look at me. I felt myself sliding sideways on the wall. He grabbed a hold of me.

"Zoro? Zoro!" He said in a loud voice and I soon blacked out.

-- -- --

I felt cold and aching from my sore neck and body. I groaned lightly and slowly opened my eyes to see a dark room. I tried to move, but I was chained to the wall and I saw how my feet were as well. I lightly shook my head and looked up and around the room to see if I could actually see something. I saw a small frame across from me and saw the brown hair hanging and knew who it was.

"Luffy?" I asked in a whisper and my chains rattled silently as I moved forward a bit. It was silent before the small rattling of chains across from me moved. He looked up at me and I could tell that there was a dark crimson streaming down his face.

"Zoro!" He said in a high pitch, low voice. He sound sort of in pain, but not really.

"You… you okay?" I asked in hesitation. What if he was mad at me?

"M'okay, just a little cut on my eyebrow." He whispered roughly and I cursed myself for getting him hurt and caught! I looked at my cuffs and saw how it was really loose for some reason. I clasped my hand together and twisted my hand to slip it out of the cuff. Success on one of them.

"Don't worry, Luffy. I'll get you out of here." I muttered and I felt his eyes on me. I got my other hand out and looked to my feet. They had long enough chains on them. I walked over to him and was stopped by the chains right in front of him, perfect length. I cupped his face as it was bruised and cut up on his eyebrow like he said. "Luffy," I whispered lightly. He smiled and I looked at his cuffs and began trying to take them off. I heard a clinking noise being made somewhere and I looked around the room.

"They're coming back." He spoke out and I could hear some fear in his voice. I watched as a door slowly began to open. I stood in front of Luffy in a protective stance.

"I told you, you didn't lock him up good." Lucci spoke out and I growled out at them.

"Now, now, Zoro-kun, don't want to disobey your master, do you?" He asked and I faltered in my stance. He grinned and held a hand out. "Come here, Zoro-kun. Your master wishes to see you personally." I almost stepped closer, but Luffy! I stepped back and had my hands out in front of my friend.

"Zoro?" He asked from behind me and I didn't turn to look at him. I had to be cautious around the two men; they're dangerous.

"Are you worried for you friend?" Kaku asked me and I glared at him as I protected Luffy. "Don't worry, Lucci will take care of him." I heard the chains on Luffy's wrist rattle as I sensed him shuttering, he muttered something about 'no, not again' and that's when I knew he did it.

"I… I won't let you touch him!" I shouted and was growling as I showed my sharp teeth off.

The two were unmoved from my display and Kaku stepped forward. He walked over to the side of the wall that had my chains. He picked up the one of the one's on my feet. He peered upon it and soon looked at me. He tugged harshly on it and I fell onto the ground while hissing out a curse as my head smacked a chain. I was dragged back across the room and I tried to stop it with my other foot, but I was pulled closer. A whip was hanging off his belt and I just noticed as he took it out.

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted and I tried to get up and go to him. The whip cracked and smacked into my back and I fell to my hands and knees in pain. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip. I was not going to cry out in pain, they loved that. My hands clenched into fists and soon turned my knuckles white as I was grasping so hard. I heard his feet move closer and I saw his shoes in front me.

"Now, Zoro-kun. Will you behave yourself more?" Kaku asked and he kneeled and lifted my chin with the whip. I growled at him and he seemed to be displeased. His other hand extended out and was on my shoulder. It began a soothing motion and I felt my hands weak on holding me up. It felt good. A soothing massage made me weak, so I have realized. I felt my elbows buckle and I fell to my side as I mewed in some sort of pleasure. His hand didn't stop as he continued the motion.

"Zoro!" I heard Luffy's voice shout and I quickly got up and backed away and saw Lucci dragging him out. I panicked and ran to him. He extended a hand out and I reached out for it. Our hands caught each other and I was in a weird position as my chains stopped me. He held tightly as he looked he was going to cry. "Don't leave me!" He shouted and I grabbed his hand with both of mine.

I played a little tug-of-war with Lucci and got a whip strike from Kaku. It didn't stop me from pulling Luffy to me. I finally got him and he was sprung into my arms and I held him tightly to me. I felt my leg throbbing in pain from the leather whip. I felt the shaking body of my love and he sounded like he was going to cry. I felt like falling down to the ground, but that wasn't an option. The whip cracked through the air and I was stuck on my lower back and I bit my lip at the pain. I didn't let go of Luffy, I just held on tighter. Another strike went across my back and I squeezed my eyes even more shut as it hurt. Luffy realized how much pain I was in and I felt his eyes looking up at me. I wasn't going to let go.

"Tch. You can't even get your own slave to listen to you." Lucci stated in an ignorant fashion. I couldn't see Kaku, but I heard him 'humph', before I felt something jab my neck.

"Listen to me? Its your stupid little slave that is making mine protest." Kaku stated and I felt as the prick stayed and cold fluid filled my stream. I pulled away and slammed against the wall with Luffy in my arms. I glared at the two and held my love closer. I pulled out the needle and held the capsule in my hand. I grinded my teeth together as I felt myself getting weak; physically. I dropped the capsule and slouched slightly forward.

"Zoro!" I heard Luffy say and I leaned against him. I couldn't move, I could see, feel, but couldn't move. Luffy fell to his knees holding me up and hugging me. I could feel my wounds on my back hurting me more greatly. They slightly stung and I just wanted to hold back Luffy, who was holding me protectively.

The next thing I know was that he was taken away from me. I couldn't speak as I was lost for words. I was being held by Kaku and Luffy was screaming and reaching for me. I watched as he was taken away from me. I felt a tear pass by my eye and stream down my face. I was losing him. I was soon unchained and I was carried by Kaku. Physical movement was getting back into my body, in a real slow manor.

* * *

**How was everyone's break? If you had a Christmas break at school...**

**Usopp: I liked break... we all got to hang out.**

**Zoro: Not too mention a drunken Luffy on New Years. -smirks-**

**Yeah! And i got it all on tape, Zoro! -smirks to him-**

**Zoro: Hwo do you always know!!!**

**I have Yaoi senses! Every yaoi fan has them!**

**Zoro: I hate yaoi fangirls...**

**You know some men are yaoi fans as well?**

**Usopp: Really?**

**Yeah! Hey! Wait... where's Franky?**

**Zoro: I think he is playing poker with the shitty cook, the witch, and the smartass woman.**

**Oooohhh,okay.... HEY! I wanted to play! -runs out to poker game room-**

**Zoro: Leave a review, bastards...**

**Usopp: ... thats not nice Zo--- -gets a sword to throat- Until again evryone! Bye! -runs away screaming Kira, Nami, and Robin-**

**Zoro: Wimp...**


	14. Chapter 13

**Usopp: And then he threathened me!**

**It's okay, Usopp... Zoro's just being a meanie. Just stay around me and you'll be fine.**

**Usopp: O-okay...**

**Franky-bro!**

**Franky: Yes?**

**Reviews, please!**

**Franky: Reviews? Doing them again?**

**I'm in the mood too.**

**Uso/Fra: Go figure... -sweatdrop-**

**Franky: Okay... let's see here... PaperBagGhost**

**Yes! Dramatic gasps! I love them... haha, i didn't wanna update it too soon... but here you are!**

**Franky: -was drinking cola, gulps, sighs- postedluz!**

**Ah! I'm sorry! But... !!! I never did say i was a nice person! I know... poor Luffy-chan! Thakii!**

**Franky: -scrolls- Oh! Your favorite! Sho-AOYCupid**

**Cupid-san! Thankii! I try harder and harder each day! I just wish i could be multitaskable like you and post many chappies! You are amazing!**

**Franky: -chuckles when read- crystalbluefox**

**Nille-chan~! I know! I can't believe i am so mean! I mean look at me! -smiling with halo above head- I'm such an angel! -devil tail swish behind her- Happy (late) New Year! And i know your crazy...**

**Franky: I think they are new...**

**Who?**

**Franky: Themasked1**

**Oh... ow, you have good vocals. I will finish this! -blush- glad you like it! -smiles- I try my hardest! Thankii! **

**Usopp: Was that even a compliment?**

**I took it as one...**

**Usopp: Of course you do...**

**Don't make me get Zoro**

**Usopp: I be good! Promise!**

**Okay, okay... next!**

**Usopp: uhhh, annabelle**

**Oh, you will see! It's... quite sad if i do say so myself. I wanna play with the slinky too!!!**

**Usopp: vampydarkangel**

**Cool name! Well, i kinda made it look like they "ran away" ... or somehting like that. That was my plotline and i went with it. ^^' Sorry if it doesn't explain itself... . I am still Author challenged!**

**Usopp: Author challenged?**

**Like Socialably Challenged.**

**Usopp: Oh... okay. Well... annabelle ... again.**

**It is cheating, huh? Well... they are the bad guys and the bad guys always cheat!**

**Usopp: -nodding- Mh, mh! Next is strawhat-alchemist**

**You say that, but you shouldbe yelling at Lucci more... besides the fact that Zoro is more tortured... sort of. I guess... huh... Yeah, no man on man action! -grabs a towel with teeth and pulls- Uve caffn tff dhiffs!**

**Usopp: English?**

**-pulls away- I can't do this!! I will go crazy!!! Agh!**

**Usopp: Yeah... eh hm. That's all.**

**Oh! Well then lets get this train moving!**

**Usopp: Right... Enjoy the chappie!**

**

* * *

****~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~ The Silenced Heart ~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Chapter 13 -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I was laid upon his couch and he seemed to walk off. My fingers twitched in aggravation as I couldn't protect Luffy. I promised and pretty much _swore_ I was going to keep him safe! But I can't even save _myself_. I felt pathetic and vulnerable as I stared at the wall or the coffee table. The wall showed off a auburn, fall color. The coffee table was brown with auburn mixed in. His chairs were a warm looking red color. His room seemed to portray a warm, seasonal look.

I felt a hand slid on my hip and stop on the top of the bone. Soon a thumb pressed against me and moved in a circular motion. I clenched my teeth as it felt good. Massages were so nice, yet so evil. I felt my fingers twitch again as I started to feel my body move again.

"I'll have to retrain your body again. Though that shouldn't take much effort." Kaku stated and I felt myself growl at him, but soon relaxed more as his thumbs did a deeper massage, making it feel even better.

My arm twitched and felt my arm move so my hand could stop his massaging hand. It did and I breathed out a steady breath. I saw his frowning face, but it soon turned into a smirk as he pulled his hand away. My arm lazily dropped down and hung off the couch. It was lifted by him as he gazed at my scarred arms. I grimaced as he slowly began to massage it. My face changed as I was liking it again.

"You can see your friend another time, after I have calmed you to the point where you won't pull any stunts like earlier." I glared at him and he just calmly looked at me. "I would stay calm or you may never see him again." I felt my lips tighten into a straight line. I went silent as he said that. Things were not going well, especially not for me and Luffy. "Anyways," he began and had my arm up and I was on my back. I felt weak as my body was not yet functioning right. "I have many things planned for you. You'll be very busy." He smirked and I closed my eyes to look away.

I felt myself being lifted again and I looked up to see we were heading for the bed. I was flopped on it, not too nicely, and he was examining me. A smirk danced along his features as he headed for the door. He paused to look at me again. I felt his eyes travel my body before quirking his lips up in a smirk.

"I'll be back." Kaku stated and I felt shivers run down my back from the look he gave me. It didn't really intimidate me, but it was pretty lustful looking. He closed the door and I laid upon the bed; thinking.

My body was moving slowly and I felt myself sit up. My arms could move. I got up and off the bed. I looked at my arm. I could sneak out and see Luffy. Yeah… I could do that. I froze as I remembered his words that he said moments ago. _'I would stay calm or you may never see him again.' _I retreated back to the bed and sat on it with a deep sigh. I wanted to see him badly, but if I tried anything then I would never see him ever again. That would be torture. I laid down on my side and twiddled with the bed sheets and my fingers… waiting. The door opened again and I looked to the person entering.

"I see that you can move now." Kaku stated and eyed me suspiciously. He closed the door and started towards me. I sat up and kept my hands in my lap. I had my head bowed. "Something you would like to say?" He asked and I looked up at him. He was standing a good ten feet away and I got off the bed. I got down on my hands and knees, grimacing in my head, and had my head bowed.

"I'm sorry for my actions earlier. It will not happen again and I fully submit to you… Master." I whispered the last part, but loud enough for him to hear. I should have known better to have disobeyed him in the beginning. I should have stayed by that carriage and should have just admitted he was my new master. None of this shit would have happened and Luffy would be with his family.

I felt a hand on my head as he spoke, "good boy. I'm glad you have come to your senses." He moved his head in a ruffling-of-the-hair motion and I looked up at him, no expression. This somehow pleased him. "Now… there is some things I need to attend to. Come along." He stated and I stood up as he began walking out of the bedroom.

I followed him down the hall as I seen some servant run down the hall with a box in his hand. He stopped to bow his head at his master and when he fully passed the boy ran on. I watched at the many that were out and running around, but they didn't seem that great of importance to their master, Kaku. He just walked on without acknowledging them. Maybe I would become one of them and not be noticeable after some time. I looked to him with questioning eyes. I saw him smirk and I merely looked down in some type of solitude.

"We're heading to the meeting chamber, or merely a meeting room." He told me and he slowed a bit and had a hand delicately set on my head. He was awfully nice towards me for some odd reason that it unnerved me. Maybe it was for show until I let my guard down and let him get what he wants. Whatever that was… "You shall accompany me as my personal servant from now on." I felt myself gulp down fluid as I realized I was in deep shit form here on out.

His hand stayed and ruffled my hair a bit before removing itself. I looked to see Johnny open the door up. He gave me a frown and I merely nodded to him, getting one back as well. I saw Lucci sitting in a chair with other men and one woman sitting at the huge table. Other servants were standing by there masters.

"Nice of you to join us, Kaku." A man said as he looked like he was the leader. He had a scar across his cheeks and nose. He was a hefty man that looked like that he could even lift the table and throw it.

"Sorry I am late, Mister 0." Kaku said and I followed swiftly behind with arms crossed, which I just realized that they were. I followed him as he sat and I stood beside him and held a protective stance.

"I see you got a new servant." A woman with blonde hair mentioned and pushed her glasses up more on her nose. I kept an emotionless face and kept my stance. I was now owned by Kaku and knew I was not going to be able to escape and stay away. Might as well accept my fate.

"I did. Thank you for noticing, Kalifa." Kaku said and I felt praises here and I kept my stance.

"Seems aggressive." A man with horned shaped hair mentioned.

"Yes, but you just got to know what it takes to settle the beast." He stated and I felt a hand on my hip. His thumb began to massage my tense muscles and I felt myself relax more and more.

"Seems like he is enjoying it." I turned away in some embarrassment as Kalifa mentioned that. He kept rubbing my hip and I was lightly leaning into the touch.

"At least his is cooperating. Mine keeps causing trouble." I heard Lucci say and I had to stop myself from smiling. Luffy was a hard one to crack.

"Maybe Kaku could get his servant to get him to cooperate." Mister 0 stated and I felt as Kaku stopped momentarily.

"We should try that some time." Kaku suggested as he seemed to not be taking the man in a joking manner. Which made sense, since the man surely didn't know the connection between me and the kid.

"Back to the meeting. I would like to discuss the main problem being--" Mister 0 went on and Kalifa and Blueno, figuring out their names slowly, butted in as well as Lucci and Kaku. One man seemed to eye me the whole time though. It unnerved me as he did so.

"What do you think about this matter, Mister 1?" The man that had his glance at me once in a while looked to the leader.

"That it needs to change." His rough voice stated out as he sounded angry, but had a calm and collected aura.

"I think the same as well." Kaku stated as they went on with their conversation. I tried to not keep my eyes gazing at him for long, just a quick glance, stating I was just checking everyone here, then look to someone else.

"I believe that solves the least of our problems. I think we should focus on the one's trying to bring down the trade." My interest peaked as I began to listen to what this "trade" was.

"Yes, they seem to have cause trouble in the past couple days. Seems like they were trying to plan and complete something big." Blueno stated out as they continued with the conversation. Some of the servants looked to me, a lot, and probably wondered how I ended up here.

"They have settled for now. A dilemma has happened with their inner circle." Kaku mentioned and was smirking slyly, as well as Lucci.

"What would this 'dilemma' be? May I ask?" Mister 0 asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Simple really. Their son has gone missing." I almost choked on air as I heard that.

I had to stop myself from reacting with wide eyes and a shout to the man. No… I couldn't do that… it wasn't my place. I felt a hand grip my hip and he began massaging my tense muscles. I took in a deep breath, silently, and let it out, also silently.

"His son is missing?" Mister 1 asked as I sensed his curious eyes on me.

"Yes, seems like he has ran away." My jaw locked and I felt as the thumb was massaging my hip with more pressure. They were talking about Luffy! Damn it! I will not let anything happen to him if they try anything!

"Well that should slow their movement down some." Blueno stated as he clasped his hands together to look at Lucci.

"It should, so we don't have to worry about them for now." Kaku stated as I noticed he wanted to change the subject.

"True, anything else on anyone's mind?" Mister 0 asked and I looked around the table.

"I have a question for you, Kaku." Mister 1 stated. Just great…

"What is it, Mister 1?" My master asked as he looked at the man. His thumb kept massaging my muscles and it took everything not to let a purr, or some sort of noising, leave my mouth.

"Does your servant have a problem with bandages or something?" He asked and I looked to see my shirt was still torn and shown the whip marks, some had opened, but now were healing.

"No, I don't believe so. I just think he doesn't like to feel contained under them." I watched I got eyes on me. I merely stuck my nose in the air and looked away.

"He's still got an attitude problem."

"Point?"

"What if he turns on you?"

"I don't think that will ever happen. Right, Zoro?" I looked to Kaku as he was smiling sweetly. I uncrossed my arms and looked at him with respect.

"Never, Master." I said as I bowed to him. He ruffled my hair and I stood up straight.

"He says that now." Mister 1 stated and I tensed as I really wanted to shout at him.

"Stop it, before I sic him on you." Kaku mentioned and he was dead serious. The aura darkened as the two glared. Some of the servants whimpered, as I just was amused by the pressure. At least I had a powerful master.

"Alright you two. Stop it before you make someone's servant pass out from the aura pressure." Lucci mentioned and had his eyes on me and I noticed I was smirking. I wiped it off my face and looked to Kaku. He relaxed back and then put a hand on my hip. It was becoming a habit for him, so I have just noticed since I have been with him. He began to massage my muscles.

"Anything else, besides Mister 1's rude irruption?" He asked with an irritated voice.

"No, we should be on our way anyways." Mister 0 said as he got up and his servant quickly handed him his hat.

He put it on and began to leave and Mister 1 followed and glared to me. I did back as I stepped closer to Kaku and showed my teeth as I was silently growling. He merely grumbled before leaving out the door as they were led out by Johnny. Blueno and Kalifa were the only one's left, besides Kaku and Lucci.

* * *

**How'd i do?**

**Usopp: -runs in- Ahhh! Zorotryingtokillmeagain!**

**Oh geez... -rolls eyes as Usopp runs and hides behind her-**

**Zoro: Where is he? Imma skin him alive!**

**Usopp: Eeeeeiii!**

**Stop it! Or i will probid Luffy from you for a week!**

**Zoro: -glares- you cant do that!**

**Watch me... -smirks-**

**Zoro: ...**

**Luffy~! Zoro said something mean to me!!!!**

**Luffy: What? -appears out of nowehere-**

**Usopp: Where he come from?**

**-runs over ot Lufyf and hugs him with tears- he was soooo mean! he called me names and-and!**

**Luffy: I'm off limits for a week! -points to Zoro and hugs her- its okay...**

**-smiles towards Zoro and sticks tongue out-**

**Zoro: ... 0o0 WHAT?!**

**Usopp: This could be awhile... review please! Bye!!**


	15. Chapter 14

**~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~ The Silenced Heart ~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Chapter 14 -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"You kidnapped their son?" Kalifa asked out with no warning. I stiffened and had to calm my breaths.

"Not too mention Kaku's servant." Lucci stated.

"I don't know why you took the kid, you could have just let him go!" Kaku shouted up as I saw he was, sort of, on my side.

"He was clinging to that little bastard for dear life!" Lucci had stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "Anyways, then we would defiantly be in big shit! He would have told Red Hair about us having a slave and then tell everyone and probably the media! We can't risk our reputation!" The man shouted and now he walked over to Kaku and grabbed him by his collar. "Think, brother!"

My instincts kicked in as he gripped his collar. I quickly grabbed his wrist, ripped it away and stood in front of Kaku. I glared and growled at him with my teeth baring. He glared to me and grabbed my neck. I let him as he was at least doing this to me and not Kaku. Damn what was with that guy and hacking into my brain?!

"All bark and no bite?" Lucci asked and I grinned widely as I grabbed his arm and brought it up to bite it. He yelped in pain before punching me. I had released his arm and rubbed my cheek. I looked to him as he inspected his arm, it was slightly bleeding. "Shit! Kaku, look what he did to me!"

"You angered him." Kaku said as I heard he sounded amused by the little scene.

"Damn, dog!" I barked at him and he glared at me before turning and leaving the room. "Don't let that mutt anywhere near me!" He shouted and the door opened for him and Johnny looked to me. I stood up straight and stepped aside for Kaku to move. I felt my head being pat.

"Good boy." I felt pink tickle my cheeks as I was getting a praise. "Wanna cookie?" I frowned and felt like an actual dog now, though it did sound good. "Oi! Johnny, get me a bag of cookies for my puppy." I still felt the pink dance along my cheeks. He stopped patting my head. "Sorry 'bout that." He said and was turning back to the other two. Their servants stood behind their master's in a cowering stance. I liked it.

"It's fine. Good servant I might add. Humorous and loyal." Blueno mentioned. Of course I was loyal. I have pride in me!

I felt a sharp pain hit my arm and I looked to it. Nothing was there. Odd… I felt another sharp pain hit my side. Nothing there either. Then I realized… Oh shit.

"Something the matter, Zoro?" I looked to Kaku as he gave me a worry glance.

"M'fine." I stated in a kind of shaky voice. He noticed and excused us from the table and into the hall. He grabbed my shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I was surprised he actually cared to know.

"Luffy…" I mumbled and looked down the hall. I felt a pain on my leg and I had to restrain myself from going to him.

Kaku sighed before walking down the hall, "come along." I followed him reluctantly. We turned down a hall and soon he stopped by a door. He knocked on it and the door opened.

"What?!" Lucci seemed pissed and was holding a whip. My eyes widened and I looked to see a shaking, sobbing form. I pushed them both out of the way and was by Luffy in a heart beat. "Oi!" I heard Lucci shout but I didn't care, I took Luffy into my embrace and he gripped my shirt. I rubbed his back and held him protectively.

"Z-Zoro! I wanna go home!" He cried out and I held him there with eyes closed.

"I know, buddy. I know…" I muttered under my breath. I heard mumbles and grumbles behind me, then Lucci shouted; making Luffy flinch. I shushed him and kissed his messy mop. A nice looking bruise was whelping on his arm and a mark was on his side as the shirt was torn, another mark was on his leg as his pant leg didn't even stand a chance.

"Zoro." I stiffened as Kaku's voice sounded demanding. Luffy looked up at me and I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth.

"Yes, Master?" I asked and I felt Luffy grabbed my shirt and a silent gasp left his mouth.

"If we let the kid go, you have to stay here. And the kid has to promise to never come back or tell anyone about this." Kaku stated and I looked to Luffy. He shook his head.

"C-can we talk about it, please, Master?" I asked and I heard a grumble from Lucci.

"That's fine." With that they both left and shut the door. Luffy gripped my shirt in some desperation as his face was strained.

"I'm not leaving you!" He told me and his eyes watered up again. I cupped his face as he looked like he was about to cry.

"You never were suppose to have a life like this. Leave… I'll be fine."

"But, I'll never see you again!" He said and shook me lightly. I sighed and pulled his face close to mine. I leaned my forehead on his.

"I don't want you to experience anymore of this. I want you to leave and not think about it. Remember, if Shanks gets you back…" I trailed off as I peered down at him. His eyes widen in realization. Tears slipped past his eye lids as he blinked and he hiccupped as his lips started to tremble.

"B-but!" He started to say, but I shook my head had a hand resting on his cheek.

"You don't deserve this."

"You don't either!" He almost shouted, but made sure his voice was quieter.

"Luffy…" I whispered out as he soon grabbed my face and brought my lips down to his. My eyes had widened in shock, but I pulled him closer and kissed back. We pulled away and I wiped his tears away. "Leave me here, I'll be fine." I told him in a whisper.

"I'll be back for you." He whispered really low that it was almost hard for me to hear, though I was sitting right next to him. I kissed his lips again lightly and then we hugged. I pulled away and stood up. I held out a hand and he slowly took it. I led him to the door and opened it slowly. I looked at the two standing in the hallway.

"We agree." I said and felt his hand tighten mine, wanting me to never leave.

"Alright, lets go drop him off, shall we?" Kaku asked me and I was surprised to see that he was asking for me to go. Lucci was grumbling and just stormed off somewhere.

"Yes, Master." I said and followed him to the carriage. Luffy grabbed onto my arm and was holding onto me tightly.

As we sat in the carriage, he didn't let go of me. He even sat in my lap to hold me. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against his as he rested his in the crook of my neck. Kaku seemed to watch us with an interestingly amused face. I closed my eyes as I held my little lover in my arms. I wanted this to last forever, but forever came too soon.

"We're here, Sir." Osaka mentioned as he was the stage coach. I motioned for Luffy to get up and I opened the door for him. He began to descend down the steps. He turned to me and still had a hand gripping my shirt.

"I'll miss you, Luffy." I whispered and leaned down to lightly kiss his forehead. He looked teary eye at me.

"I'll miss you too, Zoro." He whispered and pulled me down to lay a kiss on my lips. It was short lived as he descended to the ground and let go of my shirt. He backed away and I lightly waved to him.

"Bye, buddy."

"Go ahead Osaka." Kaku stated and he snapped at the horses to get the carriage moving. I kept the door opened as I waved to the kid. He sadly smiled and waved as well. I lightly smiled and soon closed the door with a sigh. "Don't worry, Zoro-kun." I looked to Kaku. "Nothing will happen to him… You have my word." I nodded before sitting on the floor by him. He began to ruffle my head in a praising manor. "I'm proud to know that you have a reasonable mind." He stated and I looked at the seating across from me. The one I just sat in moments ago with Luffy. His warmth was still clinging to my body and I could catch the scent of him on my clothing.

-- -- -- -- --

"Sit, Zoro." I looked to Kaku as he patted the cushion next to him. I took small strides up to him and slowly sat next to him. He picked up a bowl of cookies. "Good boy." He smiled and a cookie appeared before me.

I looked to it and blinked. I reached for it, but he slapped my hand and I had put it in my other one with a look of 'what the hell?'. He looked at me and I soon reached for it with my mouth. He let me have it as I got it in my teeth. He patted my head… was I really going to be some type of dog?

"I wanted to discuss things with you." He stated and I nibbled on my cookie, using a hand so I didn't lose it. I peered at him in a patient manor. "First off, I give warnings before I punish. If you don't take the warning I will use my whip." His eyes went to the whip hanging on the door knob. I nodded reluctantly. "With my brother Lucci, its different. He will give punishment and then a warning. It's odd, but that's how he does things. Also will take anger out on others." I had already figured that out and I was happy that Luffy was out of his grasps. "So if he does anything to you, tell me. I don't like when he touches my property." He looked at me seriously.

"Yes, Master." He smiled and patted my head.

"Good." He stated before having himself a cookie.

He was calm and seemed relax, unlike when we were around the others in the meeting room. I finished my cookie and wiped my mouth away from any crumbs. As I had done that I had realized the smack from earlier had stung a bit I began moving the spot a 'bout. I pulled my hand away and ignored it. I crossed my arms unconsciously and had eyes closed.

"You take things in a calm manor." Kaku spoke and I opened my eyes to peer at him. I stayed quiet as he continued, "Kuro has no idea what he was messing with, huh?" I rose an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean, Master?" I asked and for some reason was getting use to the whole 'master' thing

"Well, you having an interesting character, for one. Two, you're sensitive." He mentioned and I snorted at the second part. "Oh?" I covered an emotion I was showing and looked away with my eyes. "You don't think you are sensitive?" I couldn't help but snort silently again. "Do you know which way of sensitivity I am talking about?" He asked and before I looked to him his hand gripped my hip and began to rub at the muscle.

My breathing caught in my throat as he started doing that. I let out a shuttering breath and my arms slowly uncrossed. I felt his eyes on me and I had closed mine, not wanting to look to him. I was being vulnerable at the moment.

"See how sensitive you are?" He asked and I silently moaned at the feeling. I bit my lip to stop anything else from leaving my mouth. I finally looked to him and he was resting his head on his other hand and it's elbow was resting on his knee. "Sensitive to a touch."

His hand ghosted under my shirt and he was rubbing his thumb again. I looked away and covered my mouth. My body was never treated nicely, always rough, except by Luffy. Luffy was kind and soft with his touches. He continued his motion before I heard him chuckle. I was sinking into the cushion.

"Everyone that appears tough is sensitive to the touch, usually. They don't get pampered, so it makes the softest touch a heavenly place." He stated and I slumped on my side and looked across from my place to the coffee table. He kept at it and went a little lower. My foot twitched and I covered my mouth with both hands. I couldn't ask him to stop. I would be disobeying him completely. He seemed to have read my mind and stopped what he was doing. I took in deep breaths, trying to control the feeling of _actually_ wanting more. "More later?" He seemed to suggest it and I heard a tea cup cling wit the plate.

I slowly sat up and looked at him cautiously. He was confusing. He was nice, but looked mean. He did nicer antics than any other slave owner. Maybe he was nice in the beginning, but got more horrible later? I wasn't really sure. All I knew was that I missed Luffy. I wanted to live with him, be with him, love him. I just wanted to be by his side. Kaku may be nice, but he can't replace my real owner. The real owner who stole my heart. That would be my only owner and lover.

Kami, I miss you Luffy.


	16. Chapter 15

**~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~ The Silenced Heart ~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Chapter 15 -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"So, continuing from yesterday," I watched as Kaku sat at the end of the table and Blueno, Kalifa, and Lucci all sat around him. Though Kaku and Lucci had argued about who sat in what chair for a bit. Kaku began the meeting with that little phrase.

"Should we take them out?" Blueno asked with arms crossed.

"Yes, the Hyena family is a bother to us." My master stated and I was glad they were talking about some other family. I was going to protect Luffy as much as I could; even if I am not there.

"Should we send one of us in?"

"How about your little mutt?" Lucci spoke up and I didn't react to his name calling. I was not going stoop so low to that.

"He has a good point." Kalifa mentioned and everyone had eyes on me.

"What weapon are suited with?" Kaku asked me and I was surprised at that.

"Swords, sir." I stated and he smirked.

"That was plural. How many?" He asked and I was actually mentally praising him for catching that.

"Three of them." I got curious eyes from everyone, but Kaku. His eyes shown with amusement and some type of interest.

"That can be arranged." He stated and looked to everyone. His hands clasped together as he rested his elbows on the table. "I shall go with him." He mentioned and Lucci stood.

"You're crazy! With a weapon he can kill you!" He shouted up and I stood my ground and glared at him with teeth baring, just warning him not to come near. He took in this warning and stayed in his spot.

"Oh ho, but he wouldn't do that." Kaku mentioned and sounded amused. "I have good ways of persuasion involving kindness, unlike you brother." Lucci had charged and I quickly grabbed his arm that was going to punch me and I flipped him to the ground. A gun was pointed to my forehead and I looked at him emotionlessly. "Now, now, stop it." Kaku stated and I was trying to figure out if he meant me or him. "Lucci put your gun away and he will release you." The gun was slowly pulled away and I backed away and back to my place. "See? No harm done on both parties."

"This place seems more lively now." Kalifa mentioned and received a nod from Blueno.

"It is." He confirmed. Lucci straightened his jacket and sat down. I felt a hand on my hip and tightened my jaw as Kaku began his relaxation treatment on me.

"Shall we attack on this Wednesday?" He asked and was relaxing himself on his hand as his elbow was resting on the table.

"I agree to this." Blueno stated. Lucci merely grunted in approval and Kalifa nodded with a two fingers pushing her glasses up.

"Then it's settled." Kaku stopped and stood up. "I think that is all until Friday's meeting," he stated and the other three stood up and fixed their clothing. Their servants held out their coats and/or hats. I stood by my master's side and he bowed to Kalifa and Blueno as they left. "Until again."

"Sayonara, Kaku, Lucci." Blueno stated and bowed with his hat in his hand before returning it to his head. He left with his servant and Kalifa bowed with a hand on her stomach.

"Sayonara, Kaku-san, Lucci-san." She said and straightened up before leaving with her servant.

"I hope you know what you are doing, _brother_." Lucci hissed at the end as he passed by us.

"I surely do so, _brother_." Kaku stated and hissed as well. I noticed malice in each other's eyes as they glared. Lucci then glared at me and turned to leave.

"Tch. Do what you want." He stated and left with mumbling and grumbling of inaudible things of nothingness. I felt the hand snake back and start massaging my side. I faltered lightly and tensed as I tried not to give in.

"Don't resist, it's bad for your body." He told me with a smirk. I closed my eyes and started to calm myself. My hand was on the table as I had to hold myself up and the other hand was covering my mouth as he dug deeper with his thumb. "See? Relax and enjoy." He stated and stopped soon after. "More later, for now we shall leave." He stated and began walking out the door. "Take your time." He told me and left. I took in deep breaths as I was trying to get my senses back.

"Does he treat you poorly?" Johnny asked and I looked to him. I shook my head and fixed my posture up straight.

"No… he treats me too kindly. There is a catch… he's just waiting for the perfect timing. All master's are like that." I told him and he nodded before picking up the plates and tea cups. "Need help?" I asked and he looked at me oddly.

"No, I got it. Thanks anyway. You should go to Kaku-sama, he must be waiting for you." He told me and carried on. I frowned, but nodded and started to leave the room.

"See ya around, Johnny." I told him.

"Yeah, see ya, Aniki." He stated out and I left while closing the door as the dining room was connected to the kitchen. I paced down the hallway and paused at the intersection. I looked to see Lucci walking my way, so I headed the opposite way as I figured that was his side and Kaku's was the other way. I began to turn, but felt my arm roughly grabbed.

"Come here you." Lucci snarled out and I was dragged the other way. I about shouted, but he covered my mouth. "Don't even speak. You pissed me off for the last time, damn mutt." He muttered and I was soon in a room and he closed the door and released my mouth.

"Let go!" I shouted and he gripped my wrists as he had a good hold. Before I knew it I was on the other side of the room with my face planted into the concrete. I could smell the musky air as it smelled awful. I saw the blood stained floors and the marks on the walls. Claw marks and whip marks. This is where he punished his slaves. I heard a tap on the floor and saw that he unrolled the whip. I growled out and tried to knock him over or something, but I was yanked back.

"There, now you can't move." He stated and smirked devilishly and I flashed him with a glare. He pulled back and snapped his arm forward.

**_Snap!_**

I tightened my jaw as pain pinched at me. I had been hit on my chest. Perfect spot to piss me off. "You'll pay, bastard!"

_**Crack!**_

My face was actually hit this time. I was kind of shocked on how it hurt a bit more than any usual pain. I noticed how he kept assaulting, but never spoke. He just kept snapping the that long leather weapon. After a bit I had stopped my insults and just took them in. After about the twentieth one, I was starting to hurt and grunted. He paused and smirked before hitting me again ten more times before he hit somewhere that actually hurt. I almost cried out in pain, but bit my lip quickly; making it bleed at my strength.

He stopped and looked at me, his piece of art. He raveled his whip up before coming over to me to unlock the chains. I did not attack. I was not going to get punished anymore than I was. I was actually sore from the punishment and he let me free. He turned and left without a word. I hissed in pain as I began to get up. I stumbled lightly at my weak legs and pushed off the wall I was using for support. I limped lightly as I felt the large gash in my leg throb. I grabbed the door frame and paused.

"Oh! Zoro-kun~!" It was Kaku. He was looking for me. I looked around the corner and saw him walking this way, but checking the doors on his way. I grunted and just fell to my knees. "Oh! Zoro!" I heard him shout and then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I hissed out. I was sore, really sore. I was used to punishment, worse than this, but it had been awhile with so many whip strikes that it stung. "Oh, Kami. I am going to hurt Lucci. Johnny! Johnny!" He shouted out and I leaned against the doorway as I rested my eyes.

"Yes, Kaku-sama?!" I looked to see his worried eyes glance at me.

"Get me the First Aid Kit and take it to my room. I am going to patch Zoro up." He stated and Johnny nodded before running off. "Come on, can you walk?" Kaku asked and I got up myself. I limped lightly and began to walk towards his room. His hand grabbed my arm and set it over his shoulder. "I am going to kill him. I am going to kill him. I am going to-" He kept grumbling the same thing as we walked to his room, well I limped.

He had set me in a chair and I relaxed back as most of my wounds were on my front side, some on my sides, but not much. He received bandages and began to get me patched up.

-- -- -- --

Seems like he was good at patch work as all my wounds were bandaged up. I now sat in his room as he went to go "talk" to his brother. I can tell you this, there will be more fists and kicks then words. My mind began to wonder as I was looking at the summer colors that portrayed red.

Red was Luffy's favorite color.

I started to wonder what he was doing now. Was he happy? Was he all healed up? Was he planning to rescue me? What was he doing? I couldn't ever get him out of my head. I always saw his smiling face looking towards me, calling my name. His porcelain skin always seemed to be smooth. His carefree self was enough to make me let loose. I could be… me around him. I didn't have to act like he was my master. He didn't punish me. He fed me right. Also loved me with all of his heart. I missed our nights when we slept together and cuddled. His warmth was clinging to my body from our last encounter, but it was slowly slipping from my fingers.

I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I felt like a little kid, but I was really missing the idiot.


	17. Chapter 16

**~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~ The Silenced Heart ~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Chapter 16 -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

A week passed and so far I am well. I really don't recall things because it felt like I was in a haze the whole time. Like I was watching my life in fast forward. During the week, Lucci merely glared at me as he argued with Kaku, or just mainly glared at me. My wounds have healed and I now have scars to add with my other scars. I have some bruises from punishment, which I had outrageously disobeyed him some how for them. No sign from hope named Luffy and his warmth is barely on me. I have become cold without him and I feel like crying every time something reminds me of him or I think of him. Kaku and I did not go show payback to the other family like they planned, but I still had some swords that sat on my hip. Three swords exact. Though we are paying them back some other time.

Today is a totally different story out of the whole week. It's been a really bustling day. Kaku had a meeting this morning and now is attending to other things, from the phone to writing something down to the phone to the library to check something. We have been everywhere around this household, well… maybe not _every_where, but pretty damn close enough to it.

"No, no… What? I don't- Sir! No!" Kaku shouted over the phone before grunting in anger as he slammed the phone down. He strode by before stopping and glancing back at me. He calmed and smiled towards me. "Follow me." He told me and I merely nodded. He walked ahead and we passed many rooms. He opened his bedroom door. "Stay in here until I say otherwise." He told me.

"Hai, Master." I told him and entered the room. He slammed the door behind me and I blinked in confusion at the door. I walked in and gazed at my surroundings, my hand resting on the hilts of my swords. His room was the only place without the mess of whatever he was doing. As I took a step a loud reverberating crack of firepower shook the ground. I stumbled before grasping the arm of the chair. "What the hell?" I muttered out as I gazed around. There was shouting and I stared at the door as there was feet stamping the ground. The door slammed open and a gun was pointed at me. I put my hands up and stood still.

"He's armed!"

"Wait!" I heard that voice and then pure red appeared in my vision and I was grasped into a hug. "Zoro!" I blinked in surprise before I felt my lips trembling. I hugged him back with tears threatening in my eyes.

"L-Luffy… you came back… for me?" He pulled back and held my face in his hands.

"Shanks got them good! You are to prove this as well! He didn't hurt you, did he?" He started to lift my shirt and I blushed as I tried to push it down.

"L-Luffy! S-stop!" I stated and he rose it and looked at my bruises. His hand skimmed the purple and black marks with his face in a strangled way. He let my shirt drop and he touch the hilts of my swords.

"He did hurt you, I'm sorry I couldn't be sooner!" He told me and I gulped down fluid.

"It's fine, I'm just happy that I could see you." I told him and tried not to hold back my smile. He frowned and brought my face down to his and let his lips touch mine. I wrapped my arms around his waist as I deepened the kiss. He pulled away to look up at me, but his hands lingered.

"If you're happy then smile, idiot." He muttered the last part, but I heard. I snorted and a smile crept up and slightly appeared on the corner of my lips. Though it went away just as it appeared and I felt my lips tremble. "Zoro?" I hugged him and stuffed my face into his shoulder. I was shaking lightly as I felt the tears pass. "I-it's okay, Zoro." He told me and held me as I was shaking.

"I-I wanna… I wanna go h-home." I told him in a soft whisper as I was still shaking. I had missed this warmth, this feeling. I was breathing in his scent as it always drove my senses wild. I gripped his shirt as I kept my face hidden from the world. He squeezed before lightening up on his grip.

"Aye, let's go home." He whispered back and I pulled back while wiping my eyes.

I wiped the tears away as I didn't want him to see me like this. He pulled my hand away and wiped the tears away for me. He was smiling and I almost had forgotten that smile and that soft touch. His kindness began to effect me again like before and I was falling for him all over again. I liked the feeling I got around him. My heart pounded, my breathing being taken away by him, and the sweetness of his kiss. I don't know how I survived this long without him. My eyes widened as I grabbed him by his waist and turned us sideways.

"Zoro?" He asked before a gun shot went off.

_**Bang!**_

"Ngha!" I cried in pain as it hit right on my back near my spine.

"Zoro!"

"Luffy-sama!" The voices were everywhere.

"Don't move!" Their was a click and I looked to see Kaku, not very happy about this. I panted lightly as I held Luffy close, making sure the nose of the gun was not near him. "I really request you leave my servant and me be. I'm sure he won't have any problem on returning to me." My eyes widened as he smirked at me. His other hand was skimming over a remote in his other hand by his side, almost hidden. That remote connected to my life, Johnny's and Osaka's. We all had bracelets on that would shock us if we disobey. Could shock us to death. He had it set on me, and I knew that. Those shocks hurt like Hell too, I really didn't want to experience it again.

"D-don't!" I shouted towards him and I felt the gun's nose smack my temple. I winced in pain and I felt Luffy's arms tighten around me.

"Zoro!" My little monkey stated out in fear.

"Don't defy me!" I flinched as he raised his gun slightly. My eyes were squeezed shut as I thought he was going to strike me again. "Now, step away from him and come to me." He demanded and I was hesitatingly letting go.

"No! Don't, Zoro!" I looked at him with petrified eyes and his widened. "N-no, please… don't…" He whined out in a plead. I saw Kaku's thumb move closer to the destination and I slowly pulled back. "Zoro!"

_**Bang!**_

My eyes widened and my lips trembled as I saw blood leave Luffy's mouth. "Luffy!" I shouted as I caught him.

"Release him and come with me." I turned and one quick movement I used a sword to slice at his hands. It hit their target and the remote and gun fell to the ground. I kicked it away from him and held my sword out protectively. I never had a chance to do it earlier, but he took it too far. "Bastard!" He shouted at me and I held Luffy close.

I held my sword up to his throat. "Try me, I dare you. You hurt him and now you shall pay the consequences!" I snarled at him and people behind me started forming in finally. What they didn't know was that my master held another gun with him, just incase this type of situation happened. "Take Luffy and get out of here!"

"But Zoro-sama!" I blinked in surprise as they added the sama part. I stayed still and my eyes remained on my target.

"Now!" I shouted at them and felt my lover being taken away from my half embrace. "Get him medical attention!" I told him and kept my eyes on my master. The fucking bastard hurt my friend.

"Hai, Zoro-sama!" They stated and left with Luffy in tow. It was silent as I kept my stance, my sword was still at his neck. My arm throbbed as my wound was crying in pain.

"Are you going to defy me, Zo-ro-_kun_?" Kaku asked me and I was hesitating. He had a powerful impact on me since the time I came here. My bruises hurt by the remembrance of getting punished. I still could feel the static go through my body as I was shocked.

"You said you weren't going to hurt him!" I shouted at him and he blinked before smirking.

"I said that, but only if he stayed out of my affairs." He stated and moved the blade to the side of his neck. He took a step forward. "Didn't you agree that you weren't going to point these swords at me?" He asked me and I glared at him.

"I didn't agree to anything!" I told him as he took another step.

"Hhhnn, that may be, but you just defied me. A master does not like when there little servant betrays them." He stated out before I felt his hand grip my neck and I was picked up off the ground.

I coughed roughly as I dropped my sword. It clattered to the ground and reverberated through the air, ringing into my ears. I gripped onto his wrist to get him off, but failing miserably. He gripped hard and then I was twirled and smacked into the wall hard. I hissed in pain as my wound on my back was pressed against. A click went through the air and I knew he withdrew his other hidden gun.

"Death was usually pushed onto _slaves_ that disobeyed." He pushed the gun into my abdomen. "_Usually_. Though today I feel _generous_ and will let you live, if you show your courteous and obeying side to me again." I whined as his grip got tighter and the gun sunk deeper.

He glared at me and I soon felt defeated. I let my hands release his wrist and fall to my side. He smirked before letting me go and pulling back. I used the wall behind me to support myself momentarily. He strode forward and picked up one of my swords. He looked back to me and handed it to me. I slowly pushed off the wall and stalked forward to grasp it. I sheathed it back and he walked towards where he dropped the gun before heading to his closet.

"Follow." Kaku merely stated and I followed him in. There was commotion outside of his room and I heard that Osaka and Johnny were shouting a bout. I hoped they would be safe. "Zoro-kun." I hadn't realized I stopped in my place, so I continued into the closet to see my master in front of an open door. "Let's go." He stated and I walked through the doorway. "Hhhnnn, seems like we should get you medical attention, Zoro-kun." He stated out and I was still ignoring the pain in my back. I continued down the steps and then it went dark as he closed the door. His footsteps followed behind me as we descended the steps. I made it to the bottom to a well lighted area and saw Lucci grinding his teeth together.

"Took you long enough." Lucci growled out as Kaku was on the ground floor of a well lighted tunnel all the way through.

"I had to take care of some things. Seems like Luffy-kun will be down for a couple weeks." Kaku stated and I clenched my jaw together from barking at him for injuring my lover. My fists balled up as I was trying to hold back my anger. I felt eyes on me and I just looked away.

"I see…" Lucci spoke out before his feet scratched on the dirt ground. "We should get going, maybe Blueno will let us take residence at his place for a bit." He muttered as he began walking towards the left of me. "Also seems like you little mutt needs medical attention." I glared to him and pressed my anger onto him. He glared back at me and said, "don't look at me like that, mutt!" He shouted at me and I grabbed the hilt of a sword.

"Now, now Zoro-kun. He was just stating out the obvious." Kaku stated and he gripped my hip and began his soothing motion. My stance faltered and I tensed as I hated it, but couldn't help the fact that I liked it. "Let's go, shall we?" I let go of my sword and merely waited until we started moving. Kaku stopped and moved ahead as Lucci went ahead as well. I looked back the stairway before continuing on after them.

I was still trapped. I was still left alone. I was still under his power. Luffy… I am so sorry that you got hurt. It was… it was all my fault. M'Sorry.


	18. Chapter 17

**Franky: I've wondering the same...**

**Usopp: You think she's still alive?**

**Franky: Not sure...**

**Robin: Hello, Author-san.**

**Hey Robin.**

**FraUso: Hey, Kira.**

**Franky: So i was say-...**

**?**

**FraUso: SHE'S ALIVE!**

**Well of course I am...?**

**Robin: They heard about the accident...**

**Ooooohhhh, that. Heh, yeah. I'm okay really. I mean, yes i had a concussion and road rash and my head split open... but really i am fine.**

**Usopp: We were so worried when we were told that!**

**Really, I'm okay...**

**Franky: -covers faceas crying- I didn't believe you were did for a second, Kira-sis!**

**Usopp: -sweatdrop- Yeah you did...**

**Franky: No I didnt!**

**Anyways! Let's get this chappie going. I am miserably behind!**

**Franky: Right! -presses button- May it begin!**

**

* * *

**

**~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~ The Silenced Heart ~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Chapter 17 -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

We arrived at their friend's house. Blueno's house. The man was quite settled and had liked me greatly since I first met him. He has a good aura around him and I haven't seen any of his servants looked permanently scarred for life. He was a peculiar master, if I do say so myself. My master was nice, in some sense, but he had ground rules.

As we arrived I had been bandaged up and I rested for two days. I was banned from my swords until Kaku saw fit to return them. Now, speaking of Kaku, I am walking to his room to wake him for breakfast. I approached his door and gazed at it. It was a different kind of door, since we were at Blueno's house, more glistening. I knocked on it.

No reply.

I knocked again.

"Master?" I asked and got no reply, just silence. I slowly opened the door and saw pitch black. I walked in and shut the door behind me. It was hot in the room and I was already starting to sweat. "Master?" I asked out as my eyes adjusted. I saw the lump in the bed move and a groan followed behind. I approached the lump and stood next to the bed. "Um… Master, breakfast will be ready so-Ah!" I was yanked down and then pinned. He had his arms around my neck and he snuggled his face in the crook of neck.

"Later…" He muttered out sleepily and was pretty much laying on top of me. I was glad we didn't have to wear shoes around the house, or the bed would get dirty.

"But, Master, breakfast is with everyone in the mor-" He lifted his head and glared, making me shut up. "Hai, Master." I stated lowly and he plopped back down, falling back asleep.

It was too hot for him to be doing this, but I had to withstand it. I felt his arms move and then I felt a hand on my hip. A soothing motion from his thumb began. My breath hitched sharply as I relaxed under the touch. His other hand gripped the back of my head and pulled my hair, making my head go back. I winced at the pain and felt his lips on my showing neck.

"M-Master?" I asked out and Kaku hummed out as he bite down. I lightly flinched at the action and had hands on his shoulders, wanting to push away, but knew I would probably get punished. "What are you d-doing?" I asked out and he licked up my neck and chin. I shuddered and my lips trembled.

"Hhhn, just taste testing." He stated and his hand gripped my hair harder, while pulling more. My mouth opened wide as I was trying not to reveal my pain. His hand gripped tight on my hip and his thumb dug deep into my body. I bit my lip as I handling the assault the best I could, without disobeying him. I gasped in a breath as his hand released my hip and was wondering up my shirt.

**Knock-Knock-Knock.**

"Damn it…" Kaku cursed out on my neck and pulled away to look at the doorway, his hands releasing in the process. "What is it?" He asked and the door creaked open.

"I was seeing if you were on your way to breakfast, but…" It was Blueno and he glanced at me momentarily. "I see you are busy with some other matters." I felt my cheeks heat up at the very awkward position.

"Yes, I am. I will just reheat my food." Kaku spat out as he was not a morning person.

"… Don't forget we have a meeting as well this morning right after we finish breakfast." Blueno mentioned and his eyes flickered to me momentarily. "I think you should harass him after the meeting." He stated and Kaku groaned before just plopping down on me.

"I don't wanna go~!" He whined out and I blinked in surprise.

"You have too…" Blueno told him and I swore that the two of them were like brothers. Unlike Kaku's real brother who was a real, big bastard.

"Why?" Kaku grunted out as he had his face stuffed into my chest and entwined with my shirt. His hands were on his head as he straddling my hips still as well.

"…What?"

"Master asked why." I told Blueno as Kaku was muttering into my chest, not a very audible place to respond to someone.

"Because _he_ said so." Was the reply and Kaku lifted his head to look at him. He had a serious look set on his face. Whoever this _he_ was, _he_ was important.

"_He's_ going to be there?" Kaku asked and had his hands on each side of me.

"Yes, and he's not happy about two things you did."

"Well I can imagine that."

"So we have to go." Blueno stated out and left, without another word, while shutting the door behind him. Kaku stared longer before groaning and getting up. I did as well as he was scratching his stomach and heading towards the closet. He disappeared before reappearing and tossing my swords to me. I caught them with ease and then looked at him with confusion.

"You will use those, _only_ to protect me. Got me?" He asked sternly and I nodded as I set them in my belt loop that had been attached to most of my pants so I could carry them.

"Hai, Master." I stated and rested a hand on the hilts. I could feel the blood thirst come off of them, except one. The beautiful white sword that was content all the time. She was my favorite.

"Now…" Kaku stated before trailing of into his thoughts and proceeded to get dressed. I stood while I awaited for him to get done. I had arms crossed now and I had eyes closed as I was doing some type of meditation so I could get through the day. "Ready?" I opened my eyes to see him in his usual suit and looking at me as he was by the door.

"Hai, Master." I told him and walked over to the door to open it up. He exited and I followed behind after closing the door.

"Kaku." We looked ahead to see Blueno. "They arrived." Kaku seemed to tense at those words and he nodded.

"Give me a minute." He told Blueno before the man merely nodded and left down the hall and turning to the dinning room. Kaku turned to me and gripped my shoulder. "Listen," He stated sternly and I looked to him. "We are about to see someone that if you do any action, I will punish you. You are to stay by my side and protect me if anything were to happen. And, no doing what you did a few days ago. Got me?" His grip had tightened as he spoke and I closed my eyes before opening them.

"Hai, Master." I told him with as much loyalty as I could sum up. I had to be loyal and obey, even if it meant… even if it meant Luffy was there.

"Good." He stated and lightened his grip before pulling something out of his pocket.

It was a cookie and he was smiling at me while putting it to my lips. I took it into my mouth and munched on it as he patted my head before walking ahead. I finished the miniature treat and wiped my face of any crumbs before resting a hand on my swords and the other dangled down at my side.

Kaku opened the door and he entered and I followed. I had to control myself as Shanks, Ace, _and_ Luffy were here and at the table. Kaku sat at the other side of the table at the top. I walked over and stood next to him and had eyes closed. The doors to the dinning room were creaking as they were about shut and I heard tea cups being set down.

"The meeting can now begin." Kaku stated and the doors shut with a reverberating smack of them hitting the doorframe. The meeting did -indeed- begin.

"I see you have no problem showing that you took our friend here." Shanks stated calmly and I didn't want to look up, but I did open my eyes to look at him. I had to make sure nothing happen and to obey my master, like a good little servant.

"But on the record, I had bought him. The little farm was cruel, I couldn't stand seeing him there. Anyways… he came with me willingly." Kaku stated and lifted his tea cup to have a sip. I crossed my arms and stood on my place. Luffy was staring at me, I could feel his eyes, but I couldn't look back. I just couldn't, it would break my heart.

"Cruel there? How about here?" Luffy spoke up and I kept a calm and collected face.

"Hhnn, cruel? Now why would I be cruel? You were the one who got him shot." I tensed and turned to Kaku.

"Master." I whispered out with a harsh voice and he lifted a hand to rub at my hip. I looked away as I had to keep myself from giving in to the comfort.

"I did not!" Luffy stated up finally and I glanced to see Shanks put a hand on his shoulder to sit him back down after he stood up.

"Lu." He stated harshly, but with worry. I looked to Luffy and wish I hadn't.

Tears seemed to peck his eyes and he seemed to also be in pain. Physical and mental pain. This was just too much for him. If we hadn't met, then this would have never happened to him, I would have never met him and he would be the happiest kid in the world again. I cause people only pain. The only thing I have ever really done.

I felt pain strike across my face as I couldn't look to him. I looked away and looked to the floor. Kaku stopped rubbing my hip and set his tea cup down.

"Any proof I am cruel?" He finally asked up and glanced to see Ace tensing and a hand on his belt.

"What about the bruises?" Luffy asked as he was trying to control this meeting.

"Bruises? Zoro-kun?" Kaku asked me and I looked at him. His gaze was hard and seemed more like a glare.

"H-he lifted my shirt, Master." I told him in a whisper and he sighed out.

"Don't people punish their kids? You know, spanking them?" Kaku asked as he was looking towards them. "I just used a different method of punishment." He told them and Shanks was glaring towards him and then Ace lifted part of his shirt. I watched him as a gun was in a holster. I unsheathed my swords and sliced down through the table towards Ace. He jumped out of his chair and pointed the gun. I pushed Kaku's chair back and stood in front of him with a protective stance.

_**Bang!**_

I winced at the bullet skimming my shoulder.

"Ace!" Shanks stood and was gripping his shoulder. Luffy stood up as well and looked to me with worry.

"Zoro!" He stated and then he was in a head lock by Blueno.

"Luf-ngh!" Kaku gripped my the back of my neck as he was now standing.

"Put the gun down." Blueno stated as he had a gun to Luffy's head. He was looking to his family before me. I took a step, but was tugged back.

"Don't." Kaku dared and I looked at Luffy with a sorrow filled face. I wanted to help him so bad.

"Ace… put the gun down." I told him as I looked to him with my pain filled face. He flinched lightly at the sight and his jaw tightened. He was suspecting me to move out of the way at the last minute so the bullet would hit Kaku, but he didn't know what a big impact it is when your Master orders you to protect them. Shanks slowly took the gun out of his hands and slipped it into his empty gun holster before slapping Ace.

"I told you not to bring anything!" He stated before putting a hand on his face softly, over his wound. "Stop being an idiot." He whispered and I re-sheathed my swords and Luffy was let go. I felt the grip on my neck lighten, but not let go fully.

"You have nothing against me, Red Hair. I suggest you leave this house. I need to give Zoro-kun medical attention." Kaku stated and I crossed my arms while hissing in pain. Getting shot at twice in one week is not fun.

"We will be back, Kaku. We have stuff against Lucci as well." I just now noticed Lucci wasn't in here. "We will be back when he is back as well. Good day." Shanks stated before heading towards the door.

"Lead them out, Zoro-kun." Kaku ordered me and I bowed lightly.

"Hai, Master." I stated before opening the doors and heading towards the front door. I could feel Kaku's eyes on me as I left. It was glare of if I tried anything I would get severely punished. I led them down the hall, not a peep was made. I opened the front door and stood by it. "Thank you for coming by." I stated and bowed as I recollected myself and was standing up straight. Arms wrapped around my waist and I glanced at Luffy.

"I don't wanna leave Zoro." He stated and I could see Kaku at the corner of my eyes, watching me. I hugged my little lover back.

"I love you, Luffy." I told him and stood back up straight. He looked at me with his sorrow filled brown eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. "You should have just stayed away from me." I whispered and felt the pain fill my face up. I looked away and biting my lip as I just didn't want to see him get hurt.

"Z-Zoro…" He whispered out with a strained voice.

"Go. Don't come back here." I told him and could feel Ace's and Shanks's stare as well.

"B-but…!"

"Damn it, go Luffy!" I stated and his eyes grew wide while tears formed. He slapped my face before running out.

"I'll be back for you, damn it!" He told me while he was running off. Shanks and Ace left with a look towards me. I shut the door and leaned my head against it as I felt the tears fall from my eyes.

"Don't come back, idiot…" I whined out in a whisper. I couldn't stand seeing him getting hurt. He should never come back, so he will never get hurt again. I was just a curse put on anyone who wanted happiness, or if I wanted happiness. I felt myself fall to my knees as I covered my mouth from the cries coming out. My other hand curled into a fist as I felt myself breaking down. "I fucking love you, Luffy." I whispered into my hand with tears flooding my face.

* * *

**There we go. Another chapter up.**

**Franky: Kira-sis...**

**Yes?**

**Franky: Why are you crying?**

**Huh? Oh because this chapter always makes me cry when i read it.**

**Franky: I know what you mean, but i will not cry!**

**You're crying.**

**Franky: Am not!**

**Well please review!**

**Franky: So touching!**

**Uhhh... and hoped you liked it! Until next time!**

**Both: _SUPA!_**


	19. Chapter 18

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x The Silenced Heart ****x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

******x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x** Chapter 18 **x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

"Tonight, Master?" I asked as Kaku strapped a gun to his leg before letting his pants fall over it. He looked to me with a smile.

"Yes, tonight, young puppy." He grinned widely as he patted my head. I felt myself lightly pout, but then remembered my favorite monkey did the same thing. My mood went sour and he notices so he pulled me forward so he was laying his arms over each shoulder. His lips lined my ear and I blinked in surprise as he breathed deeply and warmly into my ear. "You're straying." He whispered and I bit my lip. Lately he seems to be closer than usual. It's like he wants something, but refrains from it.

"Sorry, Master." I told him lowly and he seemed to have stopped breathing. I felt his lips press against me and he was smirking now.

"Such a good puppy." He whispered in a weird tone. I didn't move as he lined his lips along my neck. "I need to go over some ground rules." He stated seriously and his lips were by my ear. "You will not disobey me, or I will punish you greatly." His voice got dark and I shuddered as his breath seemed cold against my skin.

"Yes, Master."

"Do not do anything rash, we need to think things through." He told me in the same cold voice. I bit on my lip, only opening them to speak.

"Yes, Master."

"And absolutely do not use your weapons on our men." He told me darkly and I felt the aura get heavier and I couldn't help, but feel trapped.

"Yes… Master."

"Good." He pulled away with a smile and the aura was lighter. I almost sighed out as I felt light again. "Let's head on downstairs and eat lunch before leaving." He stated out and began to head for the door. I reluctantly followed him to the door.

After lunch was over, me getting to sit and eat with him, we headed for the carriage. The sun was close to setting and I was wondering how long it took us to eat lunch. After getting in the carriage it was quiet for a little while.

"I don't see why they don't sell a car around here." Kaku muttered out with some thought. "That'd earn a lot of money by doing so."

"Also could send us into a deep depression again." I mentioned and he looked to me as I sat across from him with my swords in my arms.

"By gas?" He asked me and I merely nodded. "True… I guess it's better by carriage. Save money." He stated out with a mutter and prompted a leg up. I watched him, waiting. "I guess I can tell you what is going down." He mentioned and looked to me while leaning forward. "We are picking up a certain sacred jewel that holds no power, but secrets. It was the Rob's family jewel until the Hyena family thought it would be funny to take it. So, our mission is to get the jewel back without harming it. We will do anything to get it, even if it means we have to exterminate the Hyena family."

"Alright, Master." I stated up as I was relaxed back. I don't want to kill people, what would Luffy think of me then? I can just imagine him yelling at me with a 'I hate you, you killer!'. Ugh…. That would be terrible!

"We're almost there, Sir." A low whisper came out from the window behind me. "Whoa, hel-!" The horses seemed spooked before they calmed. I kept my ears open as the carriage stopped. "Sorry, Sir." A voice came through. "The horses got spooked. I will continue-"

"This is far enough." I stated with a sword through window and curtain to the man's neck.

"Zo-" I put a finger up to my lips.

"But, Sir." I moved my sword closer and felt him trembling.

"If he sent you, then you messed with the wrong family." I stated before flipping my sword to the back side and knocking him out quickly. I heard thuds before getting up. "He was part of the Hyena family, Master." I told Kaku as I got up and opened the carriage door. It was dark out, but my eyes adjusted quickly as I got out quietly. I set my swords in my belt loop and eyed the area. "They are close, but we can make out of here before they reach here." I told Kaku and had a hand out. He grasped it and I helped him out of the carriage. I had to do this last time and to get in the carriage.

"Seems so." He whispered back and got on the ground.

He fixed his coat and shirt before we walked to the forest where no one inhabited the area at the moment. I followed him as we weaved through trees and bushes. Crickets chirped out and the wind swayed the trees and my hair that stuck out from under my bandana. I stopped and skid on my feet as I swung my sword forward and hit a guy with my sword hilt in the gut. I caught him as he fell and set him down quietly. I re-sheathed my sword quietly before continuing on with Kaku.

We made it through to the fence line and looked ahead to the garden and how some lights were on and some turning off. We crept up to it and he waited for me to examine the fence line. I then turned and saw a gape big enough to fit through. I waved Kaku over and he went in first and I followed after him.

We snuck up to the house and entered through an open window and crept around, but not really secretive. We walked down a hallway that was dim lighted and headed for the secret staircase, I presume. Kaku looked at the door before glancing at me. I sliced the door down and followed as we began to descend the staircase. A purple radiated off the walls and I looked as it seemed to wave out. We reached the last step and I looked in to sense no one around, stupid of them, and approached the jewel.

Kaku approached as well and picked it up to gaze at it with concerned eyes. He then slipped it into his pocket as the jewel was just the size of a quarter. He looked to me before nodding his head in another direction. We headed the way he was leading me to and we ended up in front of a door. My master was cautious as he touched the knob lightly before turning it and opening it. I felt the stiff night air swarm in and we exited. A swift and easy exit. We headed for the gate with no problems and began walking to the carriage to notice it surrounded. We headed away from the ride and soon was walking home.

"Good job, my young pup." He told me and patted my head with a gentle hand.

"Please stay silent, Master. We are still in their territory." I told him and he snorted out.

"Right you are, little slave." I gazed towards vegetation and took a protective stance in front of my master as I had my hand on one of my swords.

"Bellamy." Kaku stated out like it was a business meeting and they were both respected men that could not ever be disrespected.

"At least you remember little old me, Kaku. I feel honored." The man laughed out with a Hyena like laugh while he had a hand on his chest like the laugh was whole-heartedly made. "Your little slave is quite strong. Taking out my men, but not killing them." I growled out and had a hand on my sword while gripping as I stood in front of my master. "Hhhnnn, I wonder what that young lad would say if you killed someone…?" I stopped before blinking to him. "What was his name again?"

"L-luffy…" I whispered out and he snapped his fingers.

"That's him! His family is actually over right now. I'm surprised you didn't see us since you pretty much walked right by us all." I felt my body tense as I was too caught up on following my master.

"You're lying…" I whispered out with a growl and got a look from the man.

"Lying?" He laughed out like a hyena again and I cringed from it. He snapped his fingers and I heard shuffling and rough scratches on the ground from feet. "My men retrieved him for you." I watched as I saw the scrawny body of my young friend.

"Luffy!" I shouted up and his head moved rapidly around trying to find me. I took a step forward, but Bellamy stood in my path.

"Uh uh." He waved a finger in my face and I growled at him. "I don't think so."

"Let go of him! He has nothing to do with this!" I shouted to him and was curious on why my master was silent.

"Oh, but he does." The hyena like man explained as he approached me with only one step, leaving some space between us. "I could kill him right now, just to get that jewel back."

"Let the boy die, Zoro. He is being a nuisance." I turned to Kaku with a look of astonishment.

"Wha-?" I asked out and got a glare.

"I said he is a nuisance, let him die." His voice was cold that it made me shiver. I felt anger bubble up as I glared to him.

"Hell no! Luffy is not going to die!" I shouted back at him. I was disobeying him, but I will for Luffy. Luffy is my love, the one who ever understood me best, the one who showed me reality, and showed me more emotions out there. He smiled and talked to me, got angry, but always had a smile towards me when apologizing. He was my first kiss, my first love, my first everything. I was not letting him go.

"See, this is why he is a nuisance." Kaku explained to me, but I glared to him hard.

"To get the boy back, you must betray Kaku. Simple, right?" I glanced back at Bellamy as his words caught my ears clearly.

"Luffy will be unharmed?" I asked out as I was close to making the offer.

"Zoro." Kaku threatened, but I ignored him.

"Unharmed. Just step over to my side and you can have the boy." I gulped down vial and watched Kaku as he glared to me with a hand out.

"Come over here, now." He told me and I grunted before moving towards Luffy.

"Good choice." Shots fired off and I grasped Luffy into a hug as I protected him from getting shot. I held him to me and began lifting him to make a run for it. As we left the area I took off the blindfold and mouth gag as he coughed roughly.

"Zoro!" He shouted to me and I wrapped my arms his waist as I let my nose snuggle into the crook of his neck.

"Luffy… I… love you." I whispered out and held him tightly. His hands were around my neck as Bellamy didn't bother to tie them up, just being held.

"I love you, too, Zoro." He told me and I had leaned him against a tree as I was lightly shaking. "It's okay, you can cry." I hadn't realized that tears were streaming my face until he stated that.

"I thought you would hate me for what I did to you." I told him, remembering when I told him to get out and never come back.

"I knew you didn't mean it." Luffy told me lowly as he snuggled his head next to mine as he was breathing out evenly with a calm posture. I slowly pulled away and wiped my face with an arm as he had kept his hands on my shoulders. "Let's go home." He told me and then took my hand.

I let a smile go on my lips as I grasped his hand in a reassuring way. "Sounds go-ngh!" I coughed out and tasted the metallic of blood and looked down at the sword going through my gut.

"ZORO!" Luffy shouted and I glanced back to see Kaku glaring and had injuries as well.

"You cannot escape me, my pet." I coughed roughly again and felt my knees buckle as I felt my fingers slip through Luffy's fingers.

"Run, Luffy!" I shouted up to him and he gave me this puppy look and I squeezed my eyes shut at the pain. "Run!" I told him and he dashed into the vegetation. The sword was pressed on and I coughed with a slight whimper of the pain going through my body.

"Last time, I was _very_ generous. Now I am just plain _pissed_." Kaku hissed at me and pressed the sword in more making me lightly gasp with blood in my mouth. "With this sword, I'm going to kill you here and now." He told me and I felt as he grasped the sword and yanked it out. I dropped to the ground and did a crawl away from him. I stopped and coughed out blood and felt my throat raw from how the blood made it that way. "Face me." He told me and I grasped a sword as I plunged forward for protection. He just got it knocked out of my hands and I cursed loudly. "This is your end." He told me and sliced down across my chest, from my shoulder to my hip. I felt blood escape my mouth once again and I fell to my knees before onto my chest, making my wound hurt more.

"ZORO!" I heard not only Luffy, but Shanks and Ace shout that. I heard shifting like Kaku escaping and I laid on the ground, lightly gasping as blood slimmed out of my mouth. I felt a hand on my cheek and the tremble of it.

"L-Luffy…" I whispered out as I knew it was him.

"Hold on, Zoro." He told me in a cracked voice as he was beginning to cry.

"Don't cry…" I told him and soon shifted my eyes up to him to see tears pour out of brown eyes. He was shaking and I saw how he began to sob. My vision was blurring so I slowly shut my eyes.

"Don't die!" Luffy shouted to me and I coughed lightly before sighing out.

"I love you… Luffy." I whispered out to him with eyes slit as I felt sleep quickly overcoming me.

"I love you too! Just don't say it like it's your last words!" He told me and I let my eyes shut as I was lightly smiling. "Zoro? Zoro? ZORO!" The last shout faded in my ears as I fell into a deep, dark sleep.


	20. Epilogue

******x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x **The Silenced Heart **x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

******x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x** Epilogue **x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

"Is this statement true, Roronoa-san?" I gazed to the judge as he held the mallet in his hand with a firm grip.

"Yes, sir." I stated out and tugged on my suit.

I was sitting in the victim chair of the courtroom as everyone watched me. It has been a month since that horrible incident and I had to be hospitalized for a week after the incident. I got to go home finally and Luffy made sure I did not pressure myself and was not alone. Kaku had not yet been found and he didn't want him taking me or attempting to murder me again. After a few days of my week in the hospital, they found Kaku. He was in a neighboring town getting medical treatment in secrecy, but they found him. Then three weeks later they got him on trial, today, for his actions. Not to mention Kuro and Lucci are here as well, all getting prosecuted.

"Is it true that those men," Nami- who was also a lawyer; stated out as she pointed to the said men, "abused you and attempted to murder you?" She asked out and I nodded with my head.

"Yes. I am just recovering from getting severely injured from them." I heard the jury talk, like they had been each time I stated something that was true.

"Nothing further." Nami stated and returned to her seat.

"Anything else from the defendant?" The judge asked as their side already had a turn. I gazed over and got a glare from Kaku and I flinched lightly before looking away.

The judge smacked the hammer down and looked to the jury. "We will take a five minute recess for the jury to decide, please do not leave the courtroom." He stated out and I got up to go over to Nami. I sat in the chair next to her and she seemed to be skimming over evidence.

"How's it look, Nami?" I asked her and she gave me a look that stated that I shouldn't ask.

"Perfect." She merely stated and pushed her reading glasses up her nose. I never knew she used reading glasses until today. I relaxed back and felt arms encircle my neck as I heard giggling. I snorted out before turning my head back and looking to a smiley face.

"We gonna get ice cream after this!" Luffy told me in a squeak of excitement. I chuckled out and smiled to him before kissing his cheek.

"Sounds good. We will be out of here in no time." I told him and he giggled out before we heard the mallet being smacked on the desk. Luffy returned to his seat and I leaned forward in anticipation.

"Jury, have you reached a verdict?" The judge asked as the courtroom was quiet.

"Yes we have." The woman standing handed the file to the bailiff as he took it to the judge. The judge merely took a piece of paper out and handed it back with a nod before relaxing back.

"You may proceed." He stated and the paper was in the woman's hands.

"Rob Kaku, Rob Lucci, and Bezan Black Kuro, for the abusive nature inflicted on other individuals, we find the defendants guilty. Rob Kaku, for the attempt of murder in the first degree we find the defendant guilty." I felt a sigh of relief wash over me as I heard that last word of each phrase. I never thought the word _guilty_ would sound so good.

I watched as they took away the three men that made me live Hell since I was younger to about a month ago. They each gave me a glare and the only one I did actually flinch from was Kaku's. It may be because he was my master and a big impact on me, for some odd reason I will not explain.

It was finally all over.

We left the courthouse and piled into the wagons we came in. Luffy and I rode in a wagon with Shanks as the driver and then Nami and Robin were behind with Sanji driving and after that was Usopp, Johnny, and Osaka as Ace drove. It was cool that Johnny and Osaka got to live with me. They were pretty excited too, especially when they found out they were free. Many people took in slaves to take care of, since Kuro is now gone.

"I'm so glad!" I looked to Luffy as he was on the opposite seat of me.

"Why's that?" I asked him and he stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Because you're finally free, duh!" I chuckled out as he had a goofy looking face. He then jumped over to my seat and hugged around my waist. "I am especially glad I can have Zoro all the time to myself, too." I blushed at that and he had just glanced up. "Zoro's blushing again!"

"Am not!" I stated out and felt the heat intensive as he got closer.

"Uh huh!" He told me and giggled as I just shut my mouth as I knew I lost. He leaned forward and let his lips touch mine in a chaste kiss.

"Luffy…" I told him with a slight groan as he knew how I had been lately.

"Later." He told me as he soon opened the door of carriage to reveal the ice cream shop. "Double mint chocolate chip on a waffle cone!" He stated up to let me know he was getting mine before disappearing from sight. I rolled my eyes with a chuckle as I had always loved the kid. He was mine and mine forever.

x-x-x-x-x=Lemon=x-x-x-x-x

"Nnnn, Zoro! It hurts!" I kissed Luffy's lips lightly as he gripped my hair tightly, making me growl when tugging too hard.

"Only for awhile it will." I told him and let my lips line to his neck as he breathed out deeply as I was pushing my member into his hot cavern. It got this way from after supper and a ready brunette that gave off puppy eyes.

"Tsu, nah, nnnff!" He bit his lip roughly as he arched and his head went back as I saw his skin glisten from the sweat that dotted his face from the intensity.

I pushed more in as I took it slow and made sure he adjusted so I didn't hurt him too badly. His fingers gripped hard and my head leaned back as I growled out. I felt him shudder under me and I had a light moan leave my mouth as he lightly tensed around my erection. He let his fingers relax and I dipped my head down to kiss and suck on his collarbone. Finally my member was all in and I groaned lightly on how hot and pleasing it was to be in him.

"M-move, Zoro~!" Luffy told me as he began to squirm lightly. I figured he was squirming from the feel and how he was a little anxious for me to move.

"M'kay." I told him into his ear, making him shudder before a sharp gasp and loud moan went into the air. With just one thrust he made that noise and I felt my chest burst with unbearable heat that was comforting in some way. I began a rhythm of steady thrusts as I needed to let him adjust to my size.

"Nnng, hah, Z-zoro!" He stated up in bliss as I seemed to hit a spot that made him cry out. I kept my rhythm and hit that spot over and over again. Hands slid against my back as he wrapped his arms around my torso. Nails began to dig into my shoulder blades as I did a rough thrust. His body arched as he choked on a shout of pleasure and soon gasped in a breath to let another moan out. "I'm com-mmngha!" He came onto our stomachs as I soon felt his walls enclose my member, making me moan deeply like a growl.

"Nng, Luffy-" I attached my lips to his as I did one last thrust and I accidentally came inside him. I panted out and pulled back to look at him. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay…" He panted out and pulled me down for another kiss. I slowly pulled my member out, making us groan in the kiss before I hugged him as I kept kissing him. Soon, we pulled away from each other's lips and were panting lightly. I let my body collapse next to him as I still had a hold of him, making him turn to his side. He cuddled into my chest as he sighed in content.

"I love you, Zoro." He told me and snuggled against me more. I held him close and let my nose lay against his head as I took in his scent that now had the mixture of sex mixed in with it.

"I love you, too, Luffy." I whispered out and heard him lightly giggle with a squirm before he relaxed and began to let snores come out of his mouth. I was glad to be back with him in my arms and him being all mine.

Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading until the end.**

**Robin: Something wrong, Writer-san?**

**Not a good day...**

**Robin: I see... Well, hope everyone enjoyed this!**

**Read my other ones as well! I should be posting another story soon, one that is actually finished!**

**Franky: I read it and it's SSSUUUPPPAAAA GREAT!**

**Bye everyone!**


End file.
